Dance Of Death
by Kirtash R
Summary: Un niño dormido en el parque de Privet Drive es atacado por una serpiente, herido y solo,  es enviado a un Orfanato. Donde su identidad cambiará para siempre cuando encuentra un cuaderno con un testimonio de otro niño que era igual que el. Dark!
1. Chap: Pergaminos detrás de los ladrillos

**Título**: Dance Of Death _- O La Danza de la Muerte -_

**Resumen: **AU: Un niño dormido en un parque de Privet Drive despierta debido al molesto siseo en su oído, una serpiente le observaba con ojos hambrientos. Tras su mordida, todo cambiará para el, pues siendo enviado a un Orfanato enfrenta la difícil vida que es sometido a su pequeña edad, intentando dejar atrás toda su vida; el cambiará su identidad para siempre.

**Pareja**: Harry James Potter & Lord Voldemort (Una relación no slash, es decir no hay contenido sexual/romántico hombre-hombre)

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

**Advertencias: **Lord Voldemort no hará aparición dentro de los primeros cinco capítulos de esta historia, En los primeros son exclusivamente de la vida de Harry. No tengo intenciones de convertir esta historia en slash, para eso serán otras historias. Y advertencias típicas, mis historias siempre contendrán escenas rating M, sadismo, situaciones adultas y pido gente con mentalidad abierta. Dicho esto a un principio, no se volverá a repetir en los anuncios de la historia.

* * *

_I was rambling, enjoying the bright moonlight / estaba paseando, disfrutando la luz de la luna_  
_ Gazing up at the stars / mirando a las estrellas _  
_ Not aware of a presence so near to me / sin estar consciente de una presencia tan cerca de mi_  
_ Watching my every move / mirando cada movimiento mio _

_Feeling scared and I fell to my knees / sintiendome asustado caí al suelo_  
_ As something rushed me from the trees / cuando algo me arrastra desde los árboles_  
_ Took me to an unholy place / y me llevaba a un lugar desconocido.  
_

_Dance Of Death - Iron Maiden~._

* * *

_Feliz Cumpleaños, RR. Que celebres entre mortífagos y con una buena taza de mantequilla de cerveza :) ¡El whiskey de fuego es para mis lectores y yo!_

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Los pergaminos detrás del ladrillo. **

Yacía en el suelo mientras contemplaba las nubes del cielo gris de Privet Drive, sus brazos se encontraban debajo de su cabeza para encontrarse más cómodo mientras observaba el cielo teñirse de oscuras nubes que amenazaban con una fuerte lluvia. El viento soplaba con fuerza, agitando sus cabellos negros. Desde hace un mes, los días se habían vuelto más extraños, con fuertes cambios climáticos que habían tomado por sorpresa a todos los meteorólogos del país, y del mundo, al menos eso había alcanzado a escuchar antes de que lo mandaran a lavar la loza de la cena. Sus labios entreabiertos cantaban una melodía que había inventado aquella mañana mientras se dedicaba a limpiar el sótano de la Señora Collins, la dueña de la casa noventa de Privet Drive.

Había sido una buena mañana, la mujer se había apiadado del paliducho y ― peligroso ― Harry Potter, le había convidado los restos de la cena del día anterior con un desabrido refresco, pero que él aceptó jugosamente, tenía mejor aspecto de cualquier alimento que los Dursley podrían haberle dado, si es que se acordaban siquiera de qué requería alimentarse. Había movido cajas, ordenado libros, barrido, trapeado, limpiado los vidrios, haber removido todas las cenizas de la vieja chimenea, razón por la cual sus pálidas manos ahora se hallaban recubiertas de hollín, incluso la pudo acompañar a la tienda de la esquina donde la mujer accedió que le cargara las bolsas a cambio de unas escasas monedas, pero que él había recibido con anhelo.

Suspiró con melancolía, permitiéndose en ese transcurso de la solitaria tarde un momento de debilidad, fuera de los ojos de los transeúntes. Bueno, no es como si en todo caso una de aquellas personas fuera a posar sus ojos en aquel bajo y debilucho niño con una cicatriz en la frente, que como le había inquirido alguna vez un profesor, producto de una pelea callejera propiciada por él. ¿Cómo es que alguien podría tener tan mal concepto de él, se preguntó? Pero luego le restó importancia, que todos los profesores pensaran lo que quisieran de él, puesto que por más esfuerzo que el pusiera en sus clases, Dudley siempre se encargaba de arruinar su reputación.

Ya era hora de marcharse, pero no quería, no quería ir a la casa del cuatro de Privet Drive, la tía Petunia le había prometido que recibiría una buena tunda de parte de ella, incluso lo amenazó de muerte.

― Es hora de cerrar el parque, Verónica ― escuchó decir Harry al encargado, que iba acompañado por una mujer de mediana edad. Ambos iban enfundados en un abrigo, y fue cuando el pequeño notó de que su piel se encontraba congelada, el frío del invierno al parecer se había adelantado una estación.

― Me pareció ver a un niño hace unas horas entrar ― meditó la mujer a la que respondía el nombre de Verónica, desde su sitio oculto, el niño notó como ella movía sus ojos castaños por el recinto, buscando el fantasma de su visita.

― Quizás otro vago que quiera pasar la noche aquí, o quizás ya se fue ― le restó importancia el hombre y continuó caminando.

Algo dentro de su cuerpo de diez años, le detuvo de haber corrido hacia la entrada antes de escuchar como el ruido metálico del candado chocaba contra las puertas de metal, dejándolo encarcelado, quizás, un atrevimiento de su parte que le saldría muy caro por parte de su tío Dursley, pero su cuerpo parecía estar sujeto al suelo por el cansancio, y la tranquilidad que sentía de hallarse solo era confortante, era un tedio estar bajo la mirada de todos. Los golpes y maltratos siempre los tendría, llegara temprano o llegara tarde a la casa.

Poco a poco, fue quedándose dormido desde su posición, cerró sus ojitos lentamente, disfrutando la fría caricia del césped sobre las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo, el rumor del viento golpeando contra sus mejillas, el cansancio agolpándose en cada rincón de su pequeño cuerpo: Lo durmió…

―_ Qué delicia… tan frágil, tan exquisito, miren que perfume… ―_ susurró una delicada voz, sacándole del pesado sueño en el que se hallaba, se removió inquieto debajo de la tierra, aun dormido, sintiendo el roce frio y duro sobre su pierna, algo se arrastraba… ¡Algo se arrastraba! Pensó mientras un segundo después se incorporaba de golpe removiéndose con fuerza en la tierra. Harry dejó escapar un gemido de miedo al ver, a sus pies, una gruesa serpiente observarlo amenazante, casi a punto de morderlo, sus escamas negras brillaban bajo el cielo gris, era magnífica, y completamente atónico el niño no se pudo mover de su sitio.

―_ ¡Pero si serásss imbécil! ― _Siseó el animal, y en sus ojos brilló la determinación de morderlo, fue casi en una fracción de segundo, en el que el pequeño juró que el animal se retiró un poco hacía atrás, y tomó impulso…

―_ ¡No lo hagas! ―_ gritó el niño, pero había sido demasiado tarde cuando la serpiente clavó sus dos feroces colmillos en su pantorrilla derecha. Emitió un fuerte grito agudo de dolor, para luego sentir como un calor fuerte se extendía a lo largo de su pierna, intentó hablar nuevamente a su atacante pero su lengua se había hecho pastosa, su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y unos ojos brillantes negros como el ébano fue todo lo que vislumbró antes de tocar el suelo mareado.

―_Lo lamento, Maestro_― pensó que escuchó, pero ya había perdido la consciencia...

._._._._._._

― ¿Ves como le sangra su pierna? ― inquirió una voz adulta a su lado, con preocupación. Harry dio un fuerte respingo, y abrió los ojos pestañeando varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la blanquecina habitación en la que se encontraba, su vista era borrosa, su cabeza le daba vueltas sobre la dura y maloliente almohada en la que se hallaba, escuchaba ecos de los que hablaban, demasiado ruido a su alrededor.

― Está despertando ― sentenció una mujer de voz rígida, su voz tenía un acento marcado inglés.

― Duele ― susurró Harry tratando de llevarse una mano a su pierna derecha donde sentía el ardor de una herida, poco a poco las memorias fueron llegando a su más despejada mente, recordó como se había quedado dormido en el parque, y como había despertado por el tacto de una serpiente que le había mordido sin piedad.

¿Seguía vivo? Sí, probablemente sí, el dolor y el calor que sentía no estarían instalados de estar muerto, no sentiría nada de ser así.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― inquirió una voz más pesada a su lado, colocando una mano en su pecho y despertándolo, puesto que los sopores del dolor lo estaban sumergiendo en la inconsciencia. Sentía como su pierna y su cuerpo entero se estremecía, como el sudor pesado recorría y humedecía su rostro, su cuello, y su pecho.

― ¡Deja al niño tranquilo, Jorge, por Dios! ― gritó la misma mujer, y el sonido de su voz parecía amplificarse en sus oídos. Se revolvió inquieto.

― Serpientes, la serpiente me habla, ella me mira ― susurró el niño en medio del calor de su piel, una mano fría se posó en su frente, aliviándole ese calor que le invadía momentáneamente.

― Está ardiendo en fiebre, probablemente por los tubos que se insertó tras saltar las rejas del parque le han dado gangrena. Morirá― el hombre sentenció con un chasquido de lengua ― Eso les pasa por escaparse de los orfanatos y creerse libres, se lo merecen pequeños demonios rebeldes ― escupió con odio.

― ¡Jorge! ¡Es un niño por el amor de Dios!― Reclamó la mujer de voz chillona.

― No más golpes, no más por favor― interrumpió desde su sitio el niño, meciéndose en su cama. ― La luz verde… papá, mamá ¿Dónde están? ¡No! ¡Vuelvan! ¡No mueran!― gritó el niño levantándose de la cama en medio del dolor, el mareo que se produjo a partir de la fuerza que ejerció le hiso perder el equilibrio, casi arrastrándolo fuera de la cama. Dos brazos fuertes le detuvieron.

― Suéltame, no me encierres de nuevo, no de nuevo― comenzó a patalear, las sabanas a sus lados se deslizaron al suelo mientras el niño chillaba que lo soltaran en medio de su borrosa visión, sentía un líquido húmedo extenderse sobre su piel antes de que unas cuerdas le sujetaran con fuerza.

― Está delirando― murmuró la mujer, y unos paños frescos sobre su caliente piel fue lo que sintió antes de caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

― Lo más probable, es que morirá ― declaró el hombre, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta.

._._._._._.

― ¿Así que tienes padres?― preguntó la mujer, una vez bajó la fiebre de Harry y este se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada en la pared respirando entrecortadamente.

Habían pasado días de intensos delirios y dolores, donde el niño se había sumido en un juego contra la muerte, según su nueva cuidadora. Le contó que se encontraba en el Orfanato Público de Londres, había llegado allí en estado de inconsciencia y herido. Los recolectores de basura le habían encontrado en el parque de Privet Drive entre medio de tierra y sangre producto de una herida en su pierna derecha, al observar su mal aspecto y condición física, asumieron que era uno de los muchos niños que lograba escaparse del orfanato, y lo llevaron de vuelta.

― ¿Qué me pasó? ― preguntó, con voz rasposa, sus labios secos gritaban por agua, más no la pidió.

― Probablemente intentando buscar refugio, saltaste la cerca del parque y te clavaste en tu pierna dos fierros provocando una infección ― explicó, mientras se removía incómoda en su asiento, era la única opción cuerda que quedaba al ver las heridas, ella no era ninguna experta, pero creer que un animal exótico podría estar en las calles londinenses escapaba de su inteligencia, tal como sugirió el Señor Jorge, el celador del Orfanato.

Harry no contradijo la historia que ellos mismos habían creado respecto a él, en casa de los Dursley había aprendido a que cualquier comentario que escapara la lógica era castigado. Su pequeño cuerpo se sentía débil y las sabanas grises y sucias en las que se encontraba le daban calor, a pesar del estado abrigado de la mujer de canas blancas.

― Es un milagro que hayas escapado de la muerte, niño ― replicó la mujer, y Harry pestañeó varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa que le ofrecían, era extraño, casi como un sueño donde alguien le estaba hablando como si fuese alguien normal, y no un fenómeno como solían llamarle los demás.

― ¿Viviré aquí? ― preguntó con su trémula voz el niño, frunciendo el entrecejo.

― No tenemos sitio para ti, no hay más espacio― respondió la cuidadora, levantándose de su sitio con una mueca mientras caminaba con su amplia falda de lana fuera de la habitación.

― No me importa si duermo en el suelo ― replicó el niño antes de que ella saliera de la habitación, en un último intento.

― Veremos ― fue su única respuesta, cerró la puerta con fuerza y sus pasos se dejaron de oír a medida avanzaba más lejos.

Era su oportunidad: Harry saltó de su cama quitando de en medio las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, aún se encontraba vestido con la misma ropa que había sido encontrado, con excepción de que su camisa se encontraba arrugada en el suelo en una esquina, y su pantalón remendado roto hasta la rodilla en la parte izquierda, donde un vendaje blanco afirmado por cinta adhesiva le recordaba la herida provocada por aquella serpiente.

Sentado en el borde la cama, examinó la habitación en la que se hallaba. Le recordaba incluso a una pequeña prisión, aunque mucho más acogedor de lo que nunca fue su espacio debajo de las escaleras en la casa de sus tíos. Era una recámara pequeña, con dos camas blancas de metal oxidadas que rechinaban bajo el liviano peso del niño cada vez que este se movía, la escasa luz que entraba a la habitación era filtrada por unos ventanales sucios y amarillentos, los cuales sus bordes de madera carcomida connotaban la antigüedad de la casa, los ventanales eran afirmados por unos barrotes negros y altos que frustraban cualquier posible intento de escape, y luego solo quedaba una única puerta de madera de pino vieja y que rechinaba. Las paredes eran de ladrillos descoloridos, que acentuaban el ambiente tétrico del Orfanato.

― No hay más camas para el ― sentenció mordaz la voz de un hombre ― Y no me interesa lo que le suceda a ese mocoso afuera en las calles; él se lo buscó…―

― Si alguien coloca una demanda en la policía sobre su desaparición, y preguntan aquí por él y decimos que lo hemos sacado a las calles…― comenzó a amenazar la mujer, pero fue silenciada.

― Está bien, está bien ― concedió con voz pastosa ― Llévalo a una habitación y que se adecue al ritmo de los otros.―

― No tenemos camas ― replicó la mujer, tras un breve silencio.

Las voces fueron haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, a medida se aproximaban a la habitación donde Harry se encontraba. El rápidamente se metió bajo las sabanas, y fingió estar dormido.

― Podríamos abrir ese cuarto que ha estado cerrado por mucho tiempo, no sé qué fue lo que llevó a la antigua administradora a cerrarlo, pero no hay nada de malo en él. El niño se podría quedar allí… ―

._._._._._.

― Te traeré un trapo y un balde de agua y te encargarás de la limpieza de esta habitación― sentenció la señora Martinica, quien así se llamaba, mientras intentaba forzar una puerta enmohecida y con varios candados sobre la corroída madera.

― No sé a quién se le ocurrió cerrar esta habitación ― maldijo bajo el aliento mientras Harry esperaba adolorido apoyándose en la pared opuesta.

― Ah, ya está ― susurró la mujer luego de unos empujes, la madera cedió y ella entró dando traspasos en la recámara.

El olor a encierro y a humedad golpeó las narices del niño en cuanto ella abrió la puerta, era una pequeña habitación, simple, con un closet de madera cerrado y unas ventanas tapizadas con maderas para impedir que la luz penetrara en la alcoba. La señora Martinica jaló las tablas que cedieron con facilidad y las lanzó al suelo con gran estrépito, levantando una densa nube de polvo producto del paso de los años sin que nadie realizara una limpieza.

― Ya, ya, ya, esta es tu nueva habitación… Traeré las cosas ― dicho esto desapareció en el pasillo, tiempo en el que Harry aprovechó de entrar a su nueva habitación cojeando.

¿Cómo es que todavía podía sentir la herida arderle? No con tal dolor de los primeros días, pero aun sentía las molestas punzadas y palpitaciones provenientes de la herida. Se llevó una de sus manitas a su cara, bloqueando los rayos de sol sobre su pálido rostro antes de que un trapo cayera a sus pies robándole la atención.

― Un trapo y un balde de agua; sin esta habitación no está decente para la hora de cena, no hay espacio para ti aquí ― la mujer salió del cuarto, y golpeó la puerta de madera mohosa con fuerza.

Harry caminó hasta la cama blanca y oxidada que se hallaba junto a la ventana y se sentó unos segundos pensando. Nadie le había pedido aún sus datos, aunque sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano vendría alguien a pedírselos. ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué escogería? Se quitó su camisa de varias talles más grandes que la de él y la dejó a un lado, observó las cicatrices y hematomas que aún no curaban de los golpes. ¿Qué decir? Una historia… ya la señora Martinica había llegado a su propia conclusión al igual que el Celador Jorge respecto a él. ¿Sería seguro quedarse en un orfanato y comenzar todo de nuevo olvidándose de su familia?

Observó el trapo en el suelo y luego sus cicatrices en su abdomen. La elección era simple…

Cuatro horas después, Harry yacía en una esquina de la habitación empapado de sudor de pies a cabeza, le ardía su cabeza, trataba de ignorar el palpitante dolor de su pierna a medida se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo fregando la madera con tal de sacar el polvo de la pieza.

Siempre quiso que alguien lo recogiera, que alguien tocara con sus manos la puerta blanca de la casa de Privet Drive y preguntara por su persona, que cuando el caminara hacia la puerta esa persona abriera sus brazos y le estrechara con cariño susurrándole que ya había venido por él, que podría irse a vivir a otro sitio con gente que realmente lo quisiera. ¿Cuántas veces habrá soñado con lo mismo? Simplemente para despertarse en las duras noches tiritando de frio mientras trataba de mentalizarse una y otra vez que nadie haría algo así por él, simplemente debía de resignarse a la idea de que los Dursley eran todo lo que una vez el pidió por familia.

Ellos le habían enseñado que el amor de tío a sobrino no existía dentro de los lazos humanos naturales, que la bondad no era digna para personas como él, que la amistad sincera que profesaban tener las amigas de la tía Petunia eran falsas, que la palabra preocupación era un vocablo extinto del diccionario, que el significado de una caricia y un abrazo no existían para su persona.

Ni siquiera se habían preocupado de llamar a la policía intentando ubicarlo luego de no regresar a casa. . .

― Me duele ― susurró Harry dejando el paño sucio a un lado, y pasándose una mano por su frente intentando secar el sudor acumulado, a pesar del frío. La mordida del animal aún le dejaba secuelas.

Se incorporó del suelo, tanteando la pared en busca de apoyo, cuando sintió como uno de los ladrillos se movió ligeramente.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― se preguntó en voz alta mientras se afirmaba en busca de apoyo, y levantaba sus manos para tocar el ladrillo que cedía ante la presión. ― Debe haber algo allí ― agregó pensativo Harry, mientras se dirigía a su cama para tomar su sucia camisa, envolverla entre sus manos y comenzar a realizar presión contra el espacio de la pared.

― Vamos, tu puedes ― susurró cuando el cemento no cedía ante sus intentos, Harry miró hacia la ventana observando su propio reflejo. Sus ojos, de un precioso verde esmeralda encarcelados por unos débiles lentes le observaban impasibles, su baja figura se encontraba inclinada hacia atrás para ejercer la presión necesaria para sacar el bloque. Sus dedos callosos sostenían su camisa, para evitar los posibles raspones.

Para su mala suerte, el bloque cedió cuando pensó que ya no lo haría. Harry impulsado por su propio peso cayó hacia atrás golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo y seco, el ladrillo salió lanzado hacia su pierna derecha, muy cerca donde se encontraba la mordida de la serpiente. Olvidándose del nuevo hematoma que tendría, se estiró hacia el bloque, lo revisó varias veces, y para su decepción no encontró nada.

― ¿Tanto para nada? ― se preguntó mentalmente decepcionado, pero luego sus ojos observaron que más adelante, un pedazo de papel envuelto en una cartuchera de cartón había caído, no lo escuchó caer al suelo debido al sonido de él mismo al impactar contra el suelo.

Tomó la cartuchera, sopló encima de ella quitando los restos de polvo y la contempló. Lo más probable, es que pertenecieran al antiguo habitante de aquella habitación. La abrió, y encontró un rollo de papel amarillento. Lo desenvolvió, y leyó:

_"Dicen las cuidadoras que nací un 31 de Diciembre, yo, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle en pleno año nuevo, una noche…" _El niño no pudo seguir leyendo, debido a que el papel amarillo había corroído la siguiente línea, por lo cual tuvo que saltarse, y así varias otras._ "… Culpan de todo lo extraño que sucede aquí. Lo sé. Soy único. Soy especial. Soy superior. Algo dentro de mí lo…_" Harry maldijo a lo bajo el tiempo, y como lograba arruinar estas memorias. _"Las serpientes creen que soy su Maestro, ellas me buscan, me susurran..." _Aquello trajo una punzada de reconocimiento a su memoria.

Dio vuelta el papel raído, pero para su gran decepción, solo podía leerse la última línea, era una letra fina y curva, como si lo hubiera estado escribiendo apresuradamente en la noche para que nadie lo viera, y silenciosamente guardado en aquel pequeño escondite donde no quedaba espacio para nada más.

_"Yo haré, grandes cosas. Haré sufrir a través de mí poder a todos aquellos que pusieron una mano encima de mi cuerpo y se burlaron de mí. Lo juro porque los odio. Lo juro"_

― ¡Necesito los datos del niño ya!― gritó una voz desconocida para Harry, que lo alertó inmediatamente, se incorporó del suelo con una rapidez que no pensó que poseía, guardó el amarillento papel de nuevo en la cajita delgada de cartón, lo escondió en el resquicio del húmedo ladrillo, y lo pegó de nuevo a la pared.

Justo cuando se daba vuelta, la puerta se abrió con estrépito, y un hombre de apariencia terrorífica entró por ella, el celador Jorge, un hombre de pésimo humor que parecía odiar a los niños. Harry tendría que tener especial cuidado con aquel hombre.

― ¿Qué haces mocoso?― inquirió mientras paseaba su vista por la habitación, y luego se fijaba en él ―¿Pero que te quieres morir nuevamente? ¡Ponte esa camisa!― gritó luego de percatarse del pecho desnudo del niño, quien ante la orden se agachó rápidamente y se la colocó fácilmente, debido a su gran tamaño.

― ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?― preguntó mientras agarraba una silla del pasillo y arrastrándola la colocaba al principio de la recámara tapando la pasada de la puerta con su gran figura.

― No lo sé― murmuró Harry, bajando su rostro al suelo. Desde su posición, observó el escombro del ladrillo que había zafado, se preguntó si sería muy sospechoso mover su pie para barrer con aquel polvo rojizo, pero los ojos duros del hombre se encontraban fijos en su rostro, como si quisiera pillarlo en una mentira.

― ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?― volvió a preguntar el celador, alzando el tono de su volumen.

― Lo último que recuerdo es una caída― mintió el niño ―Luego desperté aquí, no sé como llegué―

― Sí, sí, los recolectores de basura te dejaron en la puerta de aquí…― hiso un ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia a su historia. ―¿Dónde están tus padres?― se rascó su barba larga mientras sus vivarachos ojos le seguían cada gesto que el hiciera.

― Muertos.

― ¿Cómo murieron?― preguntó mientras el hombre apoyaba el lápiz en un pedazo de papel y comenzaba a deslizarlo por la superficie blanca.

― En un accidente, allí fue donde dice el…Granjero que me hice esta cicatriz― añadió Harry, intentando que su voz saliera infantil e inocente.

― ¿El granjero? ¿Quién es él? ¿Tu tutor?― inquirió con esperanza el hombre, como si encontrara una esperanza de que Harry se fuese pronto del Orfanato.

―No, el era quien me golpeaba― respondió.

―¿Sabes su nombre?― preguntó Jorge, descendiendo casi con tristeza la velocidad con la que escribía.

―No― mintió nuevamente Harry. Lo único que deseaba era desligarse de todo lo que le uniera a los Dursley, esta era una nueva oportunidad de comenzar su vida, lejos de los cotidianos maltratos que eran otorgados por todos los miembros de esa familia.

― ¿Sabes cuándo naciste?

Harry guardó silencio unos segundos, sopesando aquella información lentamente. No quería que nadie le encontrara, absolutamente nadie. Pero un plan se le había venido a su mente, una nueva identidad que debía de formar a su temprana edad.

Los ojos escrutiñadores del hombre le observaban con impaciencia, con avidez. El celador se encontraba parcialmente contento de que el niño no colocara ningún pero en sus preguntas como los demás solían hacerlo entre medio de gritos de _quiero-a-mi-mamá_, y balbuceos. No, el era directo, conocedor de su propia identidad. Le agradaba.

Harry entreabrió sus labios rosados, sabiendo que esta conversación le cambiaría la vida por siempre. ―El treinta y uno de diciembre, tengo diez años― contestó.

― ¿Y tu nombre completo es? ― inquirió con desínteres el hombre, más al estar con sus ojos puestos sobre la hoja de vida que llenaba no se percato del momento de incertidumbre que brillaron en los ojos del pequeño.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, dudas invadían su mente pero luego en un segundo se recordó la serie de maltratos que recibía de parte de sus tíos y una sensación desagradable se formó en su estómago. Estaba decidido, nunca más sería aquel niño, no quería oír más en los labios de los adultos y niños el nombre de "Harry" el ocupaba uno nuevo, algo diferente, algo simple pero fuerte:

― Tom, señor, mi nombre es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle ― contestó el hace poco llamado Harry Potter, una media sonrisa infantil acompañando sus palabras.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Una nueva historia que he traído, la armo con paciencia pero aquí va. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de venir hasta aquí y leerla, agradezco cualquier comentario/crítica que tengas. Saludos, Kirtash R


	2. Chap: Mi primera vez

**Titulo**: Dance of Death.

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo dos: mi primera vez. **

― Stanovich, no querrás que abuse de mi cargo― acusó en tono melodramático Philip Sergei, un trabajador del Servicio Social de Niños en Reino Unido. En aquel momento, atendía una de las llamadas de Jorge Stanovich, uno de los colaboradores del Orfanato Público de Londres.

― Solo es un viejo favor, Philip, para comprobar un mocoso― persuadió Jorge, desde el otro lado de la línea, una sonrisa asomaba de sus labios que entreabiertos sostenían un cigarro. ― Ven, vamos, y puede que te llegue una parte de la donación que nos dará Francia para estos niños, un pequeño regalo de nuestra partecita si te sigues portando bien―

― Esos regalos son las muestras que a mí me fascinan― sonrió Philip imaginándose el cheque que llegaría pronto discretamente a su casa. ― ¿Cuál es el nombre del mocoso?― preguntó en un tono más serio, sacando un lapicero de tinta azul y sosteniendo un pedazo de papel amarillo.

― Tom Sorvolo Ryddle― pronunció despacio Jorge, un poco molesto para cuando tuvo que deletrear el apellido por tercera vez. ― ¿En cuánto tiempo lo tienes?― inquirió expulsando el humo de sus labios y hojeando el _London Time_ informándose de los extraños sucesos que acontecían en el mundo.

― Quédate en línea, la computadora lo estará procesando. Estas maquinas son la última tecnología, una maravilla para Inglaterra― alabó sonriendo el hombre, sostenía el teléfono con su mano izquierda mientras que su mano derecha estaba posada encima del teclado donde acababa de ingresar el nombre que le habían deletreado.

― Sí, sí, tu obsoleta tecnología de punta― despreció Jorge ― ¿Has visto lo raro que se ha vuelto el mundo ahora? ¿Lechuzas por todas partes? ¿El adelanto del invierno? Incluso el puente más importante de Escocia, una maravilla arquitectónica ha sucumbido, seguramente un error de los Ingenieros―

― Ah, aquí está― Philip se lamió los labios complacido de la tecnología, y se inclinó para poder leer mejor.

― ¿Tom Ryddle?― preguntó la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

― Si― respondió mecánicamente Philip frunciendo el entrecejo ante la extraña hoja de vida que tenía frente a sus ojos, paseó sus ojos azules por la fecha de nacimiento, por la foto de un niño de seguramente ocho años de edad, en blanco y negro, muy antigua, y luego por sus datos sobre su vida adulta.

― ¿Nació el treinta y uno de diciembre?― insistió Jorge desde el otro lado de la línea.

― Si, pero…― comenzó a decir Philip sorbiendo un poco de su taza de café antes de continuar leyendo.

― ¿Y sus padres? ¿Tutor alguno? ¿Alguna dirección?― inquirió con más fuerza el celador.

― Padres fallecidos, ningún tutor, es huérfano completamente―

― ¿Su foto? ¿Cómo es?― volvió a presionar con más fuerza el hombre respecto a los datos de un mocoso.

― Pálido, cabello negro― respondió, y ante el silencio de su amigo continuó ― No es que sea mi deber, pero no sé por qué te interesaría la información de este extraño chico, no realizó su educación secundaria y falleció, seguramente por consecuencias de la guerra, a los veinte siete años de edad en el año de... ¿Stanovich?― preguntó Philip al ver que las palabras no habían causado efecto en su amigo como pensó, pero luego un continuo _tu tu tu _al otro lado de la línea le indicó que el hombre había colgado ya mucho rato atrás.

**._._._._._._.**

Se reía, se carcajeaba solo en la habitación oscura mientras se encontraba sentado en su plácida cama de metal, todo su cuerpo se estremecía en una risa que procuraba no se escuchara. Se había levantado en la madrugada, escuchando pasos resonar contra la madera, y una sensación de miedo le había llenado su cuerpo, probablemente se había dicho, era Vernon Dursley quien abriría su alacena realizando esos molestosos gruñidos, y lo sacaría de allí jalándole el cabello para luego golpearlo contra la pared. Había cerrado sus parpados con fuerza, deleitándose con la sensación de que su piel aun no experimentaba ese dolor... Pero, no fue sino hasta que los pasos desaparecieron, que se percató de la realidad: ya no estaba en la casa de sus tíos, ya no estaba debajo de la alacena, ya nada. . .

Por eso se reía. ¡Era libre! Libre en una casa lleno de niños huérfanos como el, aunque tampoco se engañaba, los Orfanatos no se caracterizaban por ser un sitio tranquilo, y Harry debería de explotar toda su inteligencia y viveza para poder manejarse con los chicos más grandes. Allí, nadie le protegería, pero ya no tenía que temer, era libre.

Degustaba la sensación de saberse que no iba a ser golpeado en la noche tan solo por vivir, por respirar. Se levantó de su cama con cuidado, la señora Martinica había ingresado horas antes a su recámara para inspeccionar si estaba lo suficientemente limpia para ser habitada. Satisfecha, le había dejado caer en su colchoneta un par de frazadas viejas pero limpias para la fría noche que se avecinaba, pero el aún no tocaba el abrigo.

Se balanceó con sus dos pies sobre la madera del suelo, caminó hacia la ventana, observando la desolada calle de Londres, una que otra luz de las casas se encontraba prendida.

Dos ojos esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada, era su propio reflejo sobre la ventana. Harry nunca se detenía a observar su aspecto personal, tantos maltratos y moretones sobre tu delgado cuerpo y en tu rostro, provocaban que nunca quisieras voltear a verte en un espejo, hacía recordarte a cada segundo tus golpes, observar tus cicatrices, y tu autoestima bajaba considerablemente.

Si, se dijo mientras se miraba, odiaba su reflejo. . . Se inclinó desde su sitio, observando la calle. Pensativo. Aun tenía muchas dudas, las estaba dejando pasar por que estaba cegado debido a la emoción de estar bajo una nueva identidad, pero ¿Qué le sucedía ahora? Observaba como las ventanas en la parte superior del techo se encontraban practicamente congeladas, se acordaba como en las noches anteriores en casa de los Dursley despertaba de los dolores que el frío provocaba sobre su cuerpo, pero ahora se sentía… caliente.

En efecto, se dijo mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a sus mejillas, su cuerpo estaba tibio, inmune al frío que hacía en el exterior. Se preguntaba… ¿Tendría de alguna manera algo que ver la mordida de la serpiente? ¿Y cómo es que había podido hablarle? ¿Cómo es que le había escuchado lo que decía? Las preguntabas se aglomeraban en su mente, una tras otra, todas importantes y todas sin respuestas. ¿Cómo se había curado sin un antídoto? ¿Y qué hacía una serpiente en Privet Drive? En el colegio habían estudiado de que ellas pertenecían a otros países, de climas tropicales y selvas, en lagos y… No, no, esto estaba mal.

― ¿Será solo con aquella estúpida serpiente puedo comunicarme o también con las demás?― se preguntó así mismo mientras se observaba en el espejo, una última vez.

Así pasó mucho tiempo, no se encontraba cansado, observó el amanecer de Londres, sintió el bullicio en el piso inferior, y unas horas más tarde vio como la señora Martinica irrumpía en su habitación para despertarlo, más lo encontró bien despierto con su cama estirada y el sentado tranquilamente en una silla esperándola.

― ¿Despertaste tu solito, Tom?― preguntó la señora que cargaba ropa doblada entre sus brazos, ella levantó una ceja asombrada.

― Si, señora― contestó el niño, aun algo incómodo a su nuevo nombre, pero sabía que pronto le tomaría el gusto.

― Eso es algo novedoso, ningún niño aquí se despierta solito en su primer día ¿No habrás tenido miedo?― inquirió mientras complacida observaba que el mantenía un impecable orden en sus cosas.

― No señora.

― Perfecto. Bajarás a desayunar al comedor en media hora, allí estarán los demás niños con los cuales puedes sociabilizar y jugar. Las clases comienzan los días lunes, ajustaremos tu horario para que te incorpores lo antes posible―

― Gracias― dijo, honestamente Tom desde su sitio, con una pequeña y leve sonrisa danzando alrededor de sus finos labios. La señora Martinica lo observó dudosa.

― ¿No hablas mucho, no?― observó la sonrisa de Tom crecer, no era una sonrisa infantil, era… madura, como si el ocultara algo que ella no sabía ― Supongo que está bien, suele suceder los primeros días… Dejaré esta ropa aquí para que te cambies, no es mucho lo que tenemos, es solo lo que conseguimos a través de donaciones de diferentes…― sacudió su cabeza riéndose ante lo que le explicaba al pequeño, probablemente no le entendía ni la mitad.

― Tienes unos ojos precios**.**os― susurró la mujer observándole bien, frunció los labios al verle tan pálido, si, quizás al encontrarse con los demás niños saldría a jugar un poco y tomaría algo de color. Esos cabellos negros que caían por su infantil rostro le daban un aspecto…

― Gracias― repitió el niño, desde su lugar inmóvil cortándole el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Ella sacudió su cabeza y observó su visible tobillo, donde su pantalón había sido recortado para tratarle la herida lacerante de hace unos días.

― ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? Puedes ir después a enfermería para que te cambien los vendajes― el asintió aun desde su silla, ella le dio una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta e ir a despertar a los demás.

Harry se levantó de su sitio y observó las ropas que la señora Martinica dejó encima de su cama, era una camisa negra de mangas largas y un pantalón de tercera mano oscuro al cual tendría que doblarle las puntas para que le ajustaran de largo, y aun así le e encantaban. Eran grandes sí, pero no tendría que darle tres vueltas a las mangas para que estas le quedaran. Tomó sus ropas con especial cariño y las apretó contra su pecho.

Salió del cuarto, para dirigirse a las duchas, confiado, en que una nueva vida – y no esperaba que fueran días de oro – llegara a él.

**._._._._._.**

― ¿Tomaste una ducha?― inquirió la señora Martinica cuando puntualmente vio a Harry bajar las escaleras vestido en la ropa que le había conseguido. El niño se veía demasiado… oscuro de aquella manera. Probablemente le debió haber conseguido una camisa más colorida, pero todas las que tenían ya habían sido repartidas entre los demás niños.

El asintió aun con sus cabellos lisos húmedos, ahora que se encontraba medianamente limpio, su piel nivea resaltaba más aún. Antes había estado cubierto por una buena capa de suciedad.

― Hace demasiado frío para tomar una ducha, no tenemos aun un sistema de agua caliente que cubra toda la casa― rezongó preocupada la mujer ― ¡Y aun no te doy una chaqueta!― se escandalizó.

― No tengo frío señora― confesó Tom, mordiéndose el labio, realmente había sido confortante tener que sentir el agua fría sobre su maltratada piel, era como si el veneno de la serpiente abrasara dentro de sí y el agua fría lo aliviara de esa temperatura. La mujer estiró una de sus manos para comprobar su temperatura, y una mueca apareció en sus labios.

― Lo veremos más tarde, cuando tengas frío no dudes en acudir a mí, pasa al comedor, pasa― le alentó y el hiso caso.

Tom, le llamaba ella, y él respondía, la mujer debía de estar pronunciando Harry, pero el odiaba ese nombre, odiaba la forma en que su primo se burlaba de él, odiaba la forma en que su nombre era pronunciado en decenas de labios de niño que se conglomeraban para gritarle ― Harry es un fenómeno― en el colegio y los maestros que creían que lo mejor que podía pasarle era ignorarlo. Incluso el apellido Potter sonaba despreciable, puesto que había sido pronunciado por aquella pareja que tanto dolor le brindó.

El comedor era una sala repleta de mesas larguiruchas de madera con unas bancas del mismo tono desteñido. En el fondo a la derecha habían unos grandes ventanales que daban hasta un patio revuelto y lleno de juguetes, al fondo a la derecha una pequeña cocina donde dos mujeres ataviadas de un delantal rojo preparaban los platos que se repartirían. Él era el único por allí, aunque podía escuchar los sonidos y las risas provenientes de los pasillos, la de los niños y niñas.

― Oye tú― le llamó alguien y cuando levantó la vista, observó a una de las cocineras ― ¿No te quedarás allí todo el día, no? Apúrate― le dijeron y el rápidamente se acercó hasta ella.

― ¿Y tu quien eres? No te había visto― le dijo la cocinera de piel morena, y se inclinó hacia el con una cuchara de madera atrapada en sus manos, que casi roza con su ropa negra.

― Soy nuevo, señora. Tom Ryddle― se presentó parándose derecho tal y como tía Petunia le decía a Dudley que debía de portarse al conocer gente importante, intentó formular una suave sonrisa con sus labios, a ver si le daba mejor resultado. La mujer frunció el entrecejo, como si el niño le diera mala espina, pero aún si le pasó un plato y un vaso, no sin cierta brusquedad.

Escuchó los pasos tras el de los demás niños que iban ingresando al comedor, ella le pasó un plato que constaba de dos tostadas levemente esparcidas con mantequilla, una galleta de chocolate y un vaso a la mitad de leche caliente. Tom consideraba eso un regalo, era mucho mejor que no comer nada. Se sentó en una de las esquinas de la mesa, cerca de la salida, y comenzó a comer tranquilamente. Sabía que sería un día difícil, los huérfanos eran complicados, acostumbrados a una dura vida donde debían de sobrevivir pisoteando a los menores.

Pronto, la habitación se repletó de niños y chicos que charlaban entre ellos, alguno que otro lloraba en silencio, otros se negaban a tocar su alimento. El ambiente era demasiado triste para haber demasiados niños. Se sentía incómodo, queriéndose alejar de todos ellos lo más pronto posible, el nunca había estado acostumbrado a mucho desorden. A los segundos, se escuchó el sonido de una cuchara de metal cayendo al suelo, un continuo repiqueteo por el suelo.

― Quiero a mi mamá― interrumpió un niño de cinco años gritando desconsoladamente mientras se echaba al suelo a llorar.

― ¡Cállate!― gritó el celador Jorge desde una esquina, caminando hacia el niño que gritaba con fuerza, lo tomó de un brazo levantándolo y seguidamente se lo llevó jalándolo hasta que se perdió de vista. Tom había fruncido el entrecejo, allí había algo extraño, en la actitud y la sonrisa que el hombre llamado Jorge había colocado al ver al niño en el suelo y luego de llevárselo así, en medio de los ojos tristes de sus compañeros de desayuno. . .

**._._._._._._.**

Era una dualidad, el era una nueva vida encerrada en un cuerpo que comenzaba a cambiar tras diferentes señales. El era Harry y era Tom. Era ambos, era el uno con el otro, una existencia poco equilibrada, torpe a su manera, pero se completaban. El débil y abandonado Harry junto con la fortaleza y seguridad de su nueva identidad. Aquel niño Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, el original, había dejado sus frases en papeles baratos y desgastados. ¿De qué estaban impregnadas sus memorias? De odio. Odio era lo que emanaba, oh, cuanto odio y cuando le entendía el lo que el anterior huérfano había dejado escrito.

Se preguntaba: ¿Lo habría realizado? ¿Habría cumplido aquel niño su promesa de odio a todos aquellos que lo lastimaron?

El sol golpeó directamente en su rostro pálido iluminando sus bellas, pero maltratadas, facciones. Su cabello negro y liso caía sobre su cabizbajo rostro, sus dos manos se encontraban firmemente arraigadas en ambos lados de la cadena del columpio en el que se encontraba balanceándose. Era el rincón más alejado del bullicio de los niños, lo mejor que había podido encontrar para evitarlos a todos. Sus pies se encontraban enfundados en unas viejas zapatillas grises y negras muy raídas, productos del uso frecuente, mientras tocaba el suelo repleto de polvo levantando una pequeña ola de arena.

Tom se preguntaba así mismo como se había curado del veneno de una serpiente. Sentía calor recorrer sus venas, hirviendo lentamente de su interior como si algo quisiera explotar de un momento a otro. Observaba el cielo con aparente tranquilidad cuando todo en su interior se arremolinaba inquietamente. El cielo gris le devolvió una melancólica mirada y unos pequeños relámpagos amenazaban con una lluvia fría para más tarde.

― Tú eres el nuevo― dijo una voz tímida, interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos de un segundo a otro. Enfrente a él, se encontraba un flacucho niño de aspecto enfermizo observándole con un par de cálidos ojos azules, en su pálida piel las cicatrices de su rostro relataban la vida difícil a la que ese huérfano había sido sometido.

_Si, _él era el nuevo. La atracción, el nuevo caso, una boca más abandonada en aquel país, una historia más que no pasa de un ― lo siento― hipócrita. Tom no le contestó. ¿Para que servía contestar lo que era evidente? Era perder el tiempo.

― Soy Richard― se presentó el niño viendo que no sacaba respuesta del pelinegro, el rubio niño vestía un grueso chaleco que le daba un aspecto aún más cómico, probablemente, eso daba paso a que muchos se rieran de él.

― Tom― replicó en forma breve y seca.

El huérfano maldijo en voz baja al notar cómo es que el rubio famélico tomaba su mísera respuesta de presentación, como una forma de invitación para sentarse en el suelo polvoso, junto a él. Tom hojeó por el rabillo de sus ojos al niño mientras él seguía columpiándose, se encontraba con sus rodillas apretadas contra su pecho y sus manos se escondían bajo su camisa intentando buscar calor.

― Me gusta tu nombre, Tom― admitió el niño luego de unos minutos en los que el pelinegro había ya casi olvidado la existencia de ese huérfano a su lado ― Es simple, fácil de pronunciar y no puedes averiguar mucho de él solo por tu nombre― opinó, y al sentir los ojos verde esmeralda del niño observarle perspicaz continuó parloteando. ― Es cierto, mi abuela siempre lo decía. Ella solía decirme, de que tengo mucha habilidad para averiguar mucho de una persona con tan solo una mirada, una conversación, o incluso un nombre, en tu caso lo último no funciona― una pequeña sonrisa iluminó las facciones de Richard.

― ¿Qué puedes averiguar de mi ahora?― preguntó Tom, dejando su auto impuesto silencio y observando a su infantil acompañante.

― Eres frío. Misterioso. Y algo extraño te rodea, no puedo decir que… es como si cargaras con algo diferente dentro de ti― murmuró el flacucho niño luego de unos segundos de mutismo. Un pequeño rastro de sorpresa debió haber cruzado su mirada, puesto que los ojos del rubio se iluminaron, pero luego frunció el entrecejo echándose a reír. En ese segundo, Tom dudó de su cordura. ― Quieres matarme en este mismo momento por estar hablando tanto― se rió ― pero no lo harás, te caigo bien―

El pelinegro no respondió, y continuó con su habitual balanceo en el columpio. Una brisa fría apareció de repente, congelando a todos los niños quienes pararon sus juegos en medio del patio. Luego de unos segundos largos, la señora Martinica junto al celador Jorge salieron al patio para una revisión de rutina. Tom notó inmediatamente como Richard se tensó, y se envolvió más en sus brazos como si estuviera deseando desaparecer.

Este era el momento perfecto para sacar información respecto a lo que sucedía allí.

― La señora Martinica es una mujer muy amable― comenzó a decir Tom, clavando sus ojos en los de Richard con suavidad ― ¿Qué me dices de Stanovich? Es una persona muy…―

― Lo odio― le interrumpió Richard con una voz fuerte y cruel desde su sitio.

― Pude notarlo. ¿Por qué?― inquirió Tom dejando el balanceo de su columpio y observando a lo lejos como la pareja a cargo ordenaba a unos niños que recogieran los baldes y el desorden que realizaron.

― Así que lo notaste― comentó su acompañante albino, a pesar de su desgarbada apariencia sus ojos tenían ese matiz vivaz ― No te puedo decir― dijo a los segundos bajando su mirada.

Tom estiró una de sus flacuchas manos con una increíble rapidez y las cerró en torno al cuello del niño desgarbado con fuerza. Lo empujó hacia su rostro levemente. Todo rastro de amabilidad se había esfumado de su mirada. Su aliento frío golpeó el del niño huérfano, quien lo observaba con terror en sus pupilas.

― Me dirás ya― ordenó con un susurro frío, y sus palabras fueron graciosamente acompañadas por otra fuerte corriente de aire frío.

― El…― comenzó a decir Richard con lágrimas en sus ojos ― Se encierra… con… los niños― dijo sollozando, comenzó a temblar.

― ¿Lo hiso contigo?― volvió a preguntar Tom, y al no notar respuesta del huérfano lo sacudió, lo que pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

― Si― y dicho esto, el pelinegro soltó el amarre fuerte de su cuello y lo dejó en el suelo con poca delicadeza, se volvió a sentar en su columpio y reanudó el movimiento. Observó la figura impotente del hombre pasearse de un lado a otro, y un malestar se instaló en el estómago del pequeño. Asco. Aquel repugnante pedófilo violador observaba a los niños alegres jugando y por dentro debía estar retorciéndose por colocar una mano sobre ellos, si es que el hombre ya no había puesto su mirada en el.

La expresión de Richard era de terror cuando vio a la señora Martinica acercarse al sitio donde ambos estaban, Tom maldijo a lo bajo. Realmente no servía para observar la expresión de dolor que surcaba la mirada de Richard. ¿Por qué sufría? El dolor ya había sido y ninguna palabra que le el dijera le quitaría la experiencia que pasó, ese sufrimiento. ¿Por qué debía de consolarlo si solo alivianaría lo externo y no su quebrado interior?

― ¿Tratando de acaparar el nuevo, maricón?― preguntó una voz burlona a su sitio, y antes de que Tom pudiera observar la figura del que habló, una mano se posó en su camisa negra y lo jaló de su columpio enviándolo al suelo en medio del polvo y la húmeda tierra.

― Deja a Tom― susurró Richard parándose rápidamente, pero su aspecto delgado y famélico no hacía competencia contra los niños regordetes que en ese momento le callaron con un golpe en su estómago. El niño se dobló en el suelo, momento en el que Tom aprovechó de ponerse en pie, serio, sus labios se encontraban en una delgada línea recta y el brillo de sus ojos que antes podía ser infantil, ahora era un tétrico brillo.

― Váyanse― susurró parado frente a los tres niños que al oírlo, comenzaron a reírse y a señalarlo riéndose. Tom no pudo evitar que un escalofrío pasara por su mente al recordar vagamente esta familiar escena, con Dudley de cabecilla y sus matones amigos a la vanguardia.

― Mira enano, nosotros….― Comenzó a decir un chico pelirrojo crujiéndose los nudillos y realizó un amago de golpearlo en el rostro pero su puño se había detenido súbitamente en el aire, casi como si una mano invisible le hubiera detenido su andar. Los otros niños dejaron escapar un gemido de impresión y dieron un paso atrás.

Tom desde su sitio sentía la furia recorrer su cuerpo, aquel niño, tan parecido a Dudley…

― No me puedo mover― chilló aterrado, inquieto, retorciéndose para zafarse de lo que sea le haya detenido. Los dos otros niños grandulones se acercaron a ayudarlo pero fueron expulsados hacia atrás y cayeron al suelo con estrépito, su ropa inmediatamente se tiñó de barro y sangre, producto de los raspones que les ocasionó la caída.

― Dije, que se fueran― espetó Tom alzando el tono de su voz, los ojos del pálido pelinegro brillaron cuando vio a los grandulones levantarse del suelo, con torpeza, con el miedo a lo desconocido escrito en su mirada. Aquel trío de chicos no debía de pasar los catorce años, estaba seguro.

― ¡Está loco!― le gritaron cuando pudieron levantarse y huir a toda velocidad adentro de la casa.

Tom sonrió complacido, pero al observar su mano raspada y sucia frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? ¿Qué era este poder que le correspondía? ¿Podía controlarlo? ¿Fue acaso su imaginación? Sus ojos esmeralda inmediatamente se dirigieron al cuerpo de Richard que se encontraba agazapado en el suelo, y a juzgar por su mirada, no, no había sido su imaginación.

Dio un paso hacia el niño, quien no quitaba su mirada de él, se agachó en el suelo y tomó por el borde la camisa del cuello a Richard. El niño olía a enfermedad y tristeza, que repugnancia.

― Si le cuentas a alguien de esto; estás muerto― susurró fríamente, lo soltó, y se levantó de su sitio para ir a buscar una llave de agua donde limpiarse.

― Eres… increíble― alabó Richard desde su sitio, y Tom que lo escuchó de espaldas simplemente asintió, por que se había dado cuenta que así lo era.

**._._._._._._.**

Habían transcurrido cerca de dos semanas viviendo en el orfanato ya. Tom había ganado una reputación de niño brillante para la Señora Martinica y demás colaboradores, mientras que para los niños era un símbolo de peligro. Los días de semana, recibían lecciones en la Escuela Pública de Londres que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de su actual residencia. Los fines de semana, Tom había ganado el derecho de entrar a la pequeña biblioteca y quedarse allí leyendo hasta que se le antojara, dado que todos habían estado de acuerdo en que no había logrado hacer amistades, a excepción del enfermizo niño Richard que lo observaba con fascinación siempre.

Los deberes que las matronas les colocaban; limpieza de las duchas, limpieza del patio y absoluta limpieza en sus habitaciones era un descanso para él, acostumbrado a realizar intensas labores para los Dursley.

Esa mañana, una de las más frías que Londres había tenido en mucho tiempo, Tom regresaba de la escuela temprano, había sido despachado debido a que la prueba de algebra la había terminado en tiempo record y no tenía nada que hacer allí. Iba desconcentrado, cuando notó que casi tropieza con una caja de cartón puesta en la calle.

― Ten cuidado niño― le regañaron, y Tom alzó la vista para ver quien le había dicho así, había sido un anciano que limpiaba una vidriera opaca con esmero y cuidado, con trozos de papel diario. Unas letras verdes resaltaban dentro de la superficie oscura del vidrio, que recitaban ― Tienda de mascotas― .

― Disculpe señor, estaba pensando en el frio que hace― se detuvo Tom sonriendo amablemente, al anciano que unos segundos atrás le observaba con desconfianza ahora le miraba con cariño.

― Así de desabrigado que estás, no lo dudo― replicó el hombre, de cabellos blancos y bigote espeso mientras una colilla de cigarro caía de sus labios. Aquel aroma a tabaco desagradaba enormemente a Tom, pero su rostro sabía fingir bien.

El niño vestía un pantalón de segunda mano, como toda la ropa que tenía, una camisa manga larga que algún día había sido blanca, pero ahora tenía un opaco tono grisáceo con el estampado oficial de la escuela en su pecho. Su cabello negro seguía tan largo que le cubría su cicatriz, y sus ojos enmarcados por los rotos lentes le quitaban belleza a sus facciones.

― ¿Está abriendo una tienda de mascotas?― inquirió emocionado el niño, el anciano sonrió ante su emoción ― ¿Tiene serpientes?― preguntó, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta del hombre. El anciano dejó de limpiar los vidrios, bajó de su escalera y lo observó de pies a cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido.

― Pensé que un niño de tu edad estaría preguntando por un perro juguetón, pero sí, tengo una por aquí, es preciosa― replicó llevándose una mano a su mentón. ― Tengo una idea, ayúdame con esta caja para que no esté aquí afuera en la calle y te muestro a mi hermosa _vipera_― ofreció el hombre, y Tom dudó unos segundos antes de adentrarse a una tienda con un hombre que no conocía, pero debía de hacerlo, necesitaba encontrar respuestas que ningún humano le podía ofrecer.

Antes, se aseguró de que nadie le observara entrar, una suave sonrisa perversa se encontraba escondida en un rincón de sus labios. Al entrar, el súbito aroma de animales golpeó sus fosas nasales y le asqueó de sobremanera. Habían muchos animales: perros, gatos, aves, ratones, peces, arañas. Todos estratégicamente colocados en sus puestos ya ordenados, oh, como despreciaba aquellas criaturas peludas e inútiles más que no servían más que para ladrar o maullar. Cuando pasó al lado de sus respectivas jaulas, los animales se inquietaron. Como si supieran de sus reales intenciones.

― Estos animales...― murmuró el viejo sacando un pañuelo y secándose su frente. ― Deja esa caja allí, en la esquina y ven a verla, no te acerques mucho, su veneno es mortal sin un antídoto―

Tom depositó la liviana caja de cartón en una esquina de la tienda y se acercó al hombre que se encontraba inclinado en el mostrador observando una caja de grueso vidrio.

― ¿A qué no es hermosa?― inquirió el anciano con cariño, y Tom se descubrió así mismo observando una serpiente de hermosas escamas verde botella descansando cómodamente sobre varias hojas secas perezosamente.

― Lo es― acordó, y observó desde su sitio como el hombre se encontraba inclinado y le daba golpecitos al vidrio intentando despertarla. ― ¿Qué es lo que tiene aquí?― preguntó el niño poniéndose en puntillas y señalando un rincón extremo de la jaula de vidrio. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con la maldad escondida tras su rostro de pura inocencia.

― ¿Dónde?― inquirió el hombre con preocupación, lo menos que querría era que su más preciado bien tuviera algo fuera de sitio.

― ¿No lo ve? Inclínese más y verá esa mancha…― la voz de Tom simulaba ser infantil e inocente. El hombre le quitó de en medio el brazo donde el huérfano señalaba, y se inclinó para ver mejor a su serpiente.

― No veo nada, niño― repitió el hombre y volteó a ver a Tom para confirmar sus palabras, pero solo pudo ver una mancha borrosa abalanzarse encima de él empujándolo con fuerza hacia la jaula.

El niño jadeó, puesto que tuvo que emplear todo su ligero peso en lograr hacer perder el equilibrio al anciano hombre. Fue todo tan veloz, para sus ojos infantiles, Tom por la fuerza del impactó cayó a un costado, lo suficiente rápido para poder cubrirse con sus brazos de los trozos de vidrio que habían impactado contra el suelo y que se habían enviado luego en todas direcciones. El estruendo del vidrio, vino acompañado de un furioso siseo que llegó hasta sus oídos inmediatamente.

― Pero qué…― comenzó a decir el anciano, pero un grito salió de sus labios cuando el siseó menguó. Tom se incorporó del suelo justo para ver como el hombre se retorcía dando vueltas cubriéndose su rostro, la serpiente de escamas verde botella lucía furiosa deslizándose perfectamente sobre el pecho del hombre que respiraba con dificultad.

― _¿Puedessss matarlo?― _siseó Tom crudamente, sabiendo de antemano que la serpiente lo escucharía, y así fue, el hermoso reptil detuvo sus fuertes siseos y enfocó sus ojos negros como el carbón en los del niño.

― _Un maesssstro― _reconoció la serpiente bajando su cabeza, en plena señal de sumisión. ― _Puedo hacerlo_.

― _Mátalo entoncesssss, y te llevaré conmigo_― prometió Tom, y a sus órdenes, la serpiente atacó el rostro del hombro sin dudarlo. Las pupilas del niño brillaron con un leve remordimiento, pero aun así con determinación.

― Lo lamento― dijo en voz alta observando a los minutos después el anciano en el suelo con mordeduras en su rostro y en varias partes del cuerpo, se encontraba hinchado producto del veneno de los colmillos del animal que reposaba en su hombro tras su trabajo. ― No tengo nada contra ti, pero era algo necesario― le susurró Tom. ― Si algún día te puedo devolver el favor, lo haré…― le prometió sonriendo de corazón.

**._._._._._._.**

― _Maesssstro, su aroma esss diferente_― susurró su nueva adquisición, en la penumbra esa noche.

Tom se encontraba un poco nervioso debido a los acontecimientos que tuvo que realizar aquella mañana, la serpiente la ocultó en su raída mochila luego de salir rápidamente por una de las ventanas traseras del establecimiento, tratando de dejar un nulo rastro de que alguien había salido por allí. Se lo podía agradecer a su menudo cuerpo que había sido acostumbrado a escaparse por los más imposibles rincones de su colegio gracias a la banda de Dudley. Desde la oscuridad, Tom sintió como la serpiente buscaba su calor corporal y se acomodaba enrollándose en su cintura y reposaba su cabeza en la parte plana de su estómago.

― _¿Diferente?._

_― Ssssi, maestro, oler diferente. Su ssangre debe serlo― _replicó su nueva amiga mientras sacaba su fina y sonrosada lengua y tocaba la piel de sus dedos como degustando su sabor. El tacto húmedo le provocaba ciertas cosquillas y le agradaba.

― _Prueba mi ssangre, entonces― _le ordenó suavemente, acariciando con el dorso de su mano sus finas escamas. La serpiente tras las órdenes del niño abrió su boca y dejó entrever uno de sus filudos colmillos. El huérfano pasó su dedo índice por la punta de su diente y una herida inmediatamente se abrió. Tom apretó su dedo donde la herida se había producido queriendo que una gota de sangre saliera, y cuando lo hiso, la acercó a la lengua de la serpiente quien la lamió con un placentero siseó.

Tras minutos de silencio, en los que Tom había aprovechado sentado en su cama para cerrar los ojos, sintió a su mascota deslizarse de su cintura y encaramarse a su cuello, cerca de su oído, las siguientes palabras le lograron impactar más que sus acciones en la mañana.

― _Tiene maesstro, su sangre: el sabor de la ponzoña de una sserpiente. _

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con shock en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **No es tiempo aún de Lord Voldemort, agradezco su paciencia en ese sentido. El mundo mágico en ese sentido ahora está suprimido, pretendamos de que aún no existe. . .

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: _Rous Black, Frokwears, ka13ms, DarkCarolineRiddle, Yue, Mawi, Izou.S, Juansorvolopotter, Estrella de kaleido star, .NH, Isilwen27, KathiSacuba, y Marianitacullen._

¿Un Harry muy maduro? Solo es una faceta, es un niño en el fondo. . . buen día a todos, Kirtash R


	3. Chap: Promesas de niño

**Titulo: **Dance of Death.

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Promesas de un niño.**

Se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama, _serpiente _se encontraba enroscada en su brazo izquierdo cerca de su pecho sintiendo el cálido calor que despedía el cuerpo del bajito niño. La escamosa piel del animal era como un tacto sedoso para él, su única compañía en aquella existencia. Llevaba casi cinco minutos levantado, había escuchado gritos y llantos provenientes de una voz que conocía a la perfección.

La sensación de rabia había vuelto a su cuerpo, aun recostado en su cama podía sentir las vibraciones de las paredes debido a las olas de furia que le bañaban. Se le revolvía el estómago de saber que el retorcido pedófilo Stanovich satisfacía una de sus fechorías a costa del cuerpo de un niño, uno que no podía hablar con un adulto que tomara su situación en serio.

― ¡Por favor no!― gritaba la voz de un niño desesperado en medio del pasillo, se escuchaban pasos de forcejeos y luego una cacheteada terminó por silenciar los gimoteos del infante.

― _¿Por qué no duerme?― _preguntó la serpiente en un siseó bajo, tal y como él le había adiestrado una semana atrás, que no debía hacer ruido si quería sobrevivir allí.

― _Están abusssando de un niño― _respondió mecánicamente, observando con sus ojos esmeralda el vacío de la habitación. Pateó con sus blancos pies la sabana ligera que le habían brindado, no necesitaba el calor de ella, sabía a la perfección que por sus venas corría el caliente veneno de la serpiente que le mordió su tobillo tiempo atrás.

― _¿Por qué loss hombres hacen esso?― _inquirió el animal sacando su bífida lengua y acariciando el cuello del niño en un gesto maternal, como si le quisiera expresar a través de su frío tacto que se tranquilizara. El no pudo responder, escuchó más golpes y luego un brutal silencio que era aplastante.

― _Essos no son hombres, sson algo más bajo debajo de la esscala de la essscoria, serpiente― _susurró el niño dándose media vuelta y extendiendo su brazo para que el reptil se enroscara allí. ― _Parásitos son_― dijo únicamente, cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño pero el mundo de los sueños no se mostró solidario con su ser, solo pesadillas fue lo que encontró, como era usualmente. . .

**._._._._._._.**

― Creo que eres un fenómeno― opinó una voz a sus espaldas, y súbitamente le cerraron de un golpe el libro que se encontraba leyendo.

Tom alzó la vista y se encontró con una mirada de ojos claros café, cruda y burlona. Era uno de aquellos típicos chicos de diecisiete años rebeldes que atemorizaban a todos los menores con el fin de imponerse. Si, sí, sí, se había preguntado cuanto tardarían los mayores en darse sus aires de superiores.

Arnold, el líder del grupo, crispó sus puños canelas al no observar ninguna reacción del pequeño niño. Esperaba una huída rápida del sitio mientras él se burlaba, o unas cuantas lágrimas sucias reclamando por misericordia. ¿Pero que tenía solamente? Unos ojos brillantes que le observaban detrás de unos desgastados cristales, su mirada era curiosa... o no, era fija, como si fuese letal, esperando una movida de él que le condenara. El atacante intimidado tragó saliva, y en su afán de desviar aquellos ojos tomó bruscamente el libro que había estado leyendo el nuevo huérfano.

― ¿Qué ahora no hablas?― pregunto secamente Arnold, sus ojos descendieron hasta la portada del libro ― ¿Hablas en serio niño? ¿La biblia católica? ¡Odio las religiones!― el chico canela gritó mientras lanzaba el libro hacia los estantes provocando que otros se cayeran, el ruido provocó un gran estrépito en el suelo viejo de madera.

― ¡Qué sucede aquí!― gritaron a lo lejos y Tom no pudo evitar como una desagradable mueca aparecía en sus facciones al observar a Stanovich penetrar en la habitación con una golosa sonrisa en su rostro.

― El me atacó, celador― respondió rápidamente Arnold apuntando uno de sus regordetes dedos hacia Tom, quien inocentemente aun se encontraba sentado junto a la mesa, la misma posición en la que había estado todo el tiempo desde que llegó el mayor.

― ¿Un niño de diez años?― se burló el celador golpeando cariñosamente el hombro de Arnold ― Vamos, vete de aquí antes de que Martinica te encuentre en este sitio― le apresuró y el adolescente viéndose zafado del problema se apresuró en salir, no sin antes enviar una sonrisa de satisfacción a Tom.

_Si te veo otra vez, te mataré _pensó el huérfano aun con sus ojos fijos en la puerta.

― No te metas con los adultos Tom― señaló Stanovich riéndose mientras se apretaba su barba ligera y le observaba quietamente. ― Eres hermoso, niño― dijo finalmente, atreviéndose a revolver sus cabellos con su grasiento tacto. ― Tienes una fina gracia que….― quiso continuar, más se detuvo de hablar.

El hombre se enderezó de pronto con una mirada seria ― Ve, ve allá afuera, _podría _ser tu día de suerte― le apuró cambiando su modo de hablar por uno presuroso y le hiso una seña de que se marchara.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras el, se hiso a un lado respirando profundamente. Aquella escoria parásito se refería a unos de los días que más repudiaba, la _adopción, _celebrados todos los segundos días sábado de cada mes.

Odiaba todo aquel movimiento; en realidad, lo encontraba en su mayoría un acto hipócrita. Los adultos iban y venían en un vaivén, un juego en el que solo ellos querían ser los estelares. Se movían entre las salas observando los niños, con sus trajes finamente hechos a la medida con suaves telas. Sus mujeres, de cabellos sueltos y sedosos, se paseaban del brazo de su marido. Desde el sitio que el observaba, no tenía duda alguna de que si pasaba su áspera mano por sus cabellos se sentiría como la suave seda que su piel jamás había tenido la fortuna de probar.

Era todo aquello un juego de poderío, de dominación. Una mueca se instaló en sus bellas facciones indiferentes mientras les observaba:

Los adultos, aquellos que manejaban la economía, el dinero, la madurez requerían demostrar su dominio a los infantes, impresionar a los cuidadores de sus trabajos y puestos. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de su poder? Ellos tenían la autoridad de cambiar la vida un parásito huérfano del montón, podían otorgarles el sabor a libertad; el sueño de un hogar cálido se encontraba al final de una firma de sus manos. No, no, no, el no se **vendería **jamás, el no usaría su mejor ropa de segunda y a veces tercera mano para impresionarles, para agradarles.

El no deseaba un hogar cálido y alguien que se preocupara por el, el no necesitaba un humeante plato de comida y una madre que besara su frente cada noche y le leyera cuentos absurdos, ridículos y fantasiosos. Un padre que le levantara en el aíre y le enseñara aquellos estúpidos deportes que le hacían perder el tiempo.

No, no, no, el definitivamente no quería eso. No quería que aquellas ridículas caras le sonrieran y se pasearan delante de él como si fuesen un amo seleccionando a su próximo esclavo. Les hacían a todos unas cuantas preguntas, los analizaban como si fueran animales a comprar, buscaban la fruta más sabrosa del cesto de lo podrido, pero todos, todos eran lo mismo, todos vivían bajo un mismo techo, todos eran un mismo saco de podredumbre y soledad.

Cruzó el patio apresurado, siempre se había considerado rápido corriendo, y se ubicó en su habitual columpio meciéndose. Sus pálidas manos se crisparon alrededor de la cadena fría de metal.

_Yo soy diferente. Yo soy diferente. Ellos no son igual que yo. Ellos son. . . humanos: como tú... ¡No! Yo soy algo más... ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy?_

― Tom― le saludó una voz temblorosa, sacándole de sus conflictos internos. Era la delgada figurita escuálida de Richard que aparecía frente a él.

― ¿Qué?― espetó el niño con crudeza, sin remover su mirada del rostro del infante. Su labio inferior se encontraba hinchado y partido, sus ojos azules vivaces se encontraban tapados producto de una inflamación visible rodeada por hematomas oscuros, demasiado recientes. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga que cubría incluso sus manos, por lo cual más no podía ver.

― Cúrame― ordenó el niño agachándose y quedando a la altura de las rodillas de Tom. Sus manos se cerraron en forma de suplica, y un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios maltratados.

― ¿Curarte? ¿Cómo?― inquirió Tom.

― Tú tienes algo diferente; se que puedes hacerlo― replicó entre titubeos el niño, pero no pudo continuar su discurso dado que Tom estiró su pie y le pateó a un lado haciéndole perder el equilibrio, provocando que cayera al suelo de tierra y pasto húmedo; solo había sido impulso, nada de dolor.

Se zafó rápidamente de las cadenas del columpio que le gustaba mecerse, y se agachó a la altura del asustado niño, cual se levantaba tembloroso del suelo con sus dos codos en la tierra.

― ¿Por qué asumes que ayudaría a alguien?― espetó con molestia, más no con Richard, aquel patético niño débil, se encontraba molesto por el factor que le había conllevado a ser esa pobre excusa de ser humano.

― Si no lo haces, entonces mátame― le pidió con sinceridad, sus ojos azules llenándose de lágrimas.

En aquel momento, observando aquella mirada, se prometió así mismo jamás llorar en público: era denigrante.

Sus manos pálidas alrededor del cuello de Richard se intensificaron, le sacudió con tal de extraer respuestas. ― ¿Matarte? ¿Sabes a quién le pides eso?― le soltó finalmente Tom luego de unos segundos de tensión, para luego quedarse de pie.

― A ti― respondió llanamente el abusado niño, sentándose a los pies del oscuro huérfano que le agradaba mientras guardaba silencio esperando por su respuesta.

― _¡Harry Potter es un fenómeno! ¡Harry Potter llora como niña!― se burló Dudley mientras asestaba un golpe en su flacucho estómago, y le cortaba la respiración de golpe por la fuerza que el obeso cerdo tenía. Antes de poder recobrarse del dolor, una mano flacucha envolvía sus cabellos negros con fuerza y lo jalaban hacia atrás llevándolo al suelo con estrépito. _

― _¿Sabes que es lo mejor Gran D?― preguntó Piers Polkiss con saña al observar su juguete predilecto en el suelo. _

― _¿Qué, súper P?― devolvió su primo, con sus ojos brillando con malicia: la respuesta que Piers había dado el no la había alcanzado a escuchar, solamente tenía en mente el crujido de sus costillas al ser pateadas con intensidad. . . _

_¿Cuánto había el deseado morir en ese momento? ¿Cuántas lágrimas de dolor e impotencia le habían visto surcar sus sucias mejillas en aquel entonces? ¿Cuánto. . . . . ?_

Con una excepcional delicadeza, tomó con fuerza la barbilla del maltratado y violado huérfano que le observaba desde el suelo silencioso; aguardando su respuesta.

― Si hay alguien con quien la muerte debe bailar, es con ese parásito degenerado― dijo fríamente Tom, mientras que por dentro, su otro yo, _Harry Potter_ le sonreía a su nueva personalidad fuerte llamada Tom Ryddle.

Por que Tom era aquella fortaleza y oscuridad que Harry no poseía, ese dominio, aquel control. . . Harry era su debilidad, era el silencioso mundo que deseaba olvidar (pero no podía) dentro de su mente, dentro de sus paisajes y castillos mentales, Harry Potter vivía, sentía, lloraba, y odiaba, porque jamás olvidaba quien era y que había vivido.

Harry Potter era el monstruo dentro de sí que se alimentaba repleto de odio y humillación; de tristeza y soledad; de silencio y dolor.

― Cuando ella lo haga; quiero estar allí, viéndolo― fue la petición del quebrado bastardo.

― Lo estarás― dijo simplemente el oscuro niño levantándose de su asiento y llevándose consigo la mochila negra que se encontraba en su espalda, nunca se la quitaba.

― ¡Oh Tom aquí estás!― le llamó la señora Martinica a lo lejos mientras el caminaba a su habitación. ― Hay unas personas aquí que me gustaría que te conocieran― gesticuló un ademán hacia una pareja bien vestida que le observaban con una demente sonrisa y un fuerte ojo crítico.

Rodando los ojos por dentro, y una sonrisa apareciendo en sus finos labios sonrosados, se acercó con los mejores modales que podía.

― Como usted ordene señora― pronunció, inclinando su rostro con sutil reverencia. ― Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle, encantado de conocerlos señor y señorita― se presentó parándose lo más pronunciado, nadie podría decir en aquella casucha barata de madera que él no poseía modales.

La pareja se observó entre sí y la sonrisa de sus labios se ensanchó.

― Que maravillosos ojos tienes, Tom― alagó la mujer agachándose y observándole, sus cabellos castaños se deslizaron hasta su espalda y el tuvo los deseos de tocar su cabellera para sentir la suavidad que tendría ― Tienes una belleza. . . inusual para tu edad― halagó la mujer, con un brillo de admiración en sus aburridos ojos café.

― ¿Qué edad tienes?― preguntó el padre de familia tomando de la mano a su esposa para que se irguiera de su posición y el matrimonio le contemplara desde arriba.

Tom aun sonriendo pestañeó un par de veces mientras mostraba los perfectos hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Se relamió los labios sutilmente, pensando en sacar más provecho de este singular matrimonio de lo que había pensado. Cuando sus labios finos y rosados se despegaron para responder, una punzada desde su interior le calló.

Fue como si todo a su alrededor lo cegara, le nublara la vista y los oídos se sellaran a los ruidos dentro de la casa de huérfanos. Como si un tapón hubiera aparecido de la nada en sus oídos y le excluyeran, veía los labios de los demás moverse pero no les escuchaba.

_¡Mátalos! Mátalos ya. _

Al escuchar esa única voz, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda baja de su espalda logrando que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran.

_Búsquenlo; encuéntrenlo: tráiganlo. El es mío. Únicamente mío. _

Un dolor creciente, palpitante y fuerte se instaló en su cicatriz. Era como si alguien estuve tras el martillándole el cerebro; queriéndolo partir en dos. Su visión repentinamente era borrosa, sus oídos comenzaban a perder aquel taponamiento de segundos atrás. Levantó la vista y contempló a Martinica posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro, alcanzó a leer en sus labios la palabra _Tom, _antes de que una última punzada en su frente le enviara al suelo, convirtiéndolo todo en oscuridad.

._._._._._.

**"Un mes después"**

Vergüenza. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué él? Risas, burlas, molestias; miedo, temor, respeto. Todo era hacía el. Que dualidad. Ya había pasado un mes desde que logró salir de enfermería, presa de un coma de dos días enteros con fiebre e intensos dolores de cabeza. Ahora era considerado un niño de carácter débil enfermizo, más aun así nadie se metía con él.

La única explicación que le ofreció la enfermera del Centro Público fue que una infección recorrió su cuerpo, pero que _milagrosamente _había salido con vida. El no era un experto en el área de salud, pero era lo suficientemente lógico para saber que no tenía ni el más mínimo ápice de enfermedad infecciosa contagiosa, era producto de _eso_...

― ¡Niños! Estaremos llegando en una hora más aproximadamente― avisó Martinica cortando repentinamente el ritmo de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Es genial!― ― Solo quiero entrar al agua ya― ― ¡Qué emoción!― canturrearon varias voces de niños entusiasmados mientras el desviaba su atención hacia el paisaje que entraba ya en primavera.

Miraba por la ventana, el paisaje primaveral. Todas las figuras afuera en la carretera pasaban tan rápido que no eran más que ligeros borrones.

― _Taannto ruidooo― _siseó con molestia la serpiente dentro de su mochila, que yacía en sus piernas mientras era sujetada por sus brazos.

― _Silencio― _ordenó únicamente Tom levantando la comisura de sus labios al oírla, para luego estar perdiéndose con su mirada esmeralda en las figuras borrosas que, el bus que los transportaba, dejaba atrás.

El fresco sol de la mañana golpeaba contra su pálida piel iluminando sus facciones y lograba que un brillo extravagante se reflejara en su cabello negro azabache que caía liso por su frente y nuca. Sus manos ásperas y resecas acariciaron la una a la otra con curiosidad, sintiendo envidia por aquellos que podían obtener lo necesario para cuidarse. El reflejo sucio del cristal le devolvía su cruel aspecto, un niño escuálido, delgado, con asombros de ojeras al no poder conciliar el sueño, con su estómago retorciéndose del hambre. . .

_Tenía tanto sueño... Estaba cansado. Solo quería. . . _

Una mano se posó en su hombro de la nada y lo sacudió un poco. El cálido contacto contra su ropa le provocó una inmediata repulsión; se giró de modo que la mano que lo había tocado ya no se encontrara sobre su hombro. ― ¿Tom? Hemos llegado, despierta― susurró la encargada con un tono maternal, observándole.

― Está bien, señora Martinica― murmuró somnoliento pero aparentando lo contrario, como si tan solo hubiera cerrado los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos por sí mismo. Tomó su mochila, la sacudió levemente esperando oír el siseo quejumbroso de la serpiente al ser despertada, satisfecho, se la colgó a los hombros caminando detrás de la mujer para bajar del bus; los demás niños ya se encontraban estaban jugando en la arena descalzos y riéndose a destajo. Cuando pisó el último escalón, un rayo intenso de sol le golpeó sus ojos cegándolo. Su ceño se frunció inmediatamente.

― ¡Qué maravilla!― replicó Martinica observándolo. ― Vamos Tom, no seas tan tímido y deja que el sol coloree un poco tu cuerpo, tan pálido que eres―

Ante aquel comentario, no pudo evitar alzar una ceja: sus bellos ojos verdes traspasaron con enojo el paisaje. Tomó de su mochila una gorra azul de un color desgastado que había logrado robar días atrás al enterarse que debía de viajar. La presionó contra su cabellera y se alejó del bus antes de escuchar más a esa mujer. Se dejó caer junto a la sombra que unos árboles proveían, su espalda se ajustó contra el tronco de un árbol donde reposó.

Su nuca, luego de unos minutos de reconocimiento del lugar, se echó hacia atrás logrando que topara contra la madera del árbol. Inspirando profundamente, cerró sus ojos tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía en sus párpados, cuales tenían semanas de pedirle a gritos unos minutos de verdadero descanso.

― ¿No puedes dormir otra vez, Tom?― inquirió una trémula voz sacándolo de sus infantiles pensamientos a los minutos, había estado sopesando la posibilidad de huir de aquel paseo y volverse un niño salvaje viviendo en aquel prado por siempre jamás. La idea era estúpida, aun así, su propia fantasía.

― ¿Otra vez?― repitió el pálido niño observando como el escuálido niño rubio se sentaba con cierta reverencia cerca de él.

― Si, se nota a leguas― respondió el pequeño dando una breve sonrisa ― ¿Quieres dormir ahora? No hay oscuridad cerca para que te asuste, puedo despertarte si alguien se acerca. . . .

― No me asusta la oscuridad― replicó Tom cortante, con sus ojos brillando de rabia al que alguien le ofendiera de aquella manera.

― Lo sé Tom― aclaró Richard rápidamente y agitando sus manos en el aire con frenesí evitando que se extendiera más aun el malentendido. ― La oscuridad de la noche tampoco me asusta; pero _Él_ de la oscuridad aun sí― una sonrisa de triunfo curvó ligeramente los labios del maltratado niño al ver el rostro desencajado de Tom. ― No te preocupes; somos amigos ¿no? Los amigos nos cuidamos el uno al otro―

― ¿Se cuidan? ¿Por qué habrían de cuidarse entre sí? Tener amigos es una debilidad; trae desgracias, mentiras, dependencia; todos te fallan, todos te dañan― susurró Tom, no peleando con Richard, hablándole a sus propios fantasmas del pasado.

― Mi abuela me quería; no me dañó jamás― objetó el rubio niño retrayéndose en su lugar y acomodando sus piernas cerca de su pecho. ― ¿No tuviste alguna vez a alguien que se preocupara por ti?― inquirió, inocentemente.

― No― respondió con honestidad Harry Potter, en vez de Tom, sus ojos perdiendo la compostura fría que solía tener a su alrededor.

― ¿Y no crees que….?― Nunca terminó de escuchar la voz del niño rubio. . . El ligero aire dulzón primaveral desapareció súbitamente: cuando inhaló a través de sus fosas nasales ya no era el mismo olor de unos segundos atrás, este era una esencia diferente, un aroma distinto: era algo que sabía a menta y a algo más pero no lo podía percibir. Veía los labios de Richard moverse a una velocidad lenta, más no le captaba. Solo podía sentir _aquella _fría voz, _aquella _que no podía acallar aunque en aquel momento sus manos estuvieran presionando sus oídos para ignorarla. Estaba sucediendo lo mismo de aquel entonces. ¡No otra vez! ¡No allí!

_Aquella _voz. Tan clara, tan precisa, tan única; tan oscura. Parecía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor. . . Simplemente era un poseído de aquella extraña voz que repetía:

_¡El no está perdido; el está vivo! ¡Tráiganlo a mí! El está. . . _

― Tom. . . Tom. . . ¡Tom!― gritó Richard cada vez más fuerte, devolviéndolo a la verdadera realidad. El niño rompió la barrera del espacio personal del pelinegro y posó una mano en el hombro de Tom agitándolo. ― ¡Tu frente. . . estás sangrando!―

Reaccionando a lo que sucedía, levantó su brazo derecho pegándole un manotazo a Richard por atreverse a tocarle. El rubio reaccionó alejándose de él, por lo que pudo aprovechar para llevarse su mano hacia su frente, donde una mezcla de pelo, sudor y sangre le recibieron. Se levantó de un salto mientras agarraba su mochila.

― _Huele a sssangre, huele a ssu sangre― _escuchó vagamente oír a su serpiente, más no se molestó en responderle.

Estaba mareado, un incesante martilleo en su cabeza le estaba enloqueciendo de molestia. Su espalda topó contra el tronco mientras trataba de estabilizarse. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, y cuando los abrió un par de ojos azules le observaban con preocupación.

― Te llevaré a un sitio donde podrás limpiarte― prometió Richard, dándose media vuelta e internándose en los árboles.

**._._._._._.**

Observó como Richard se inclinaba sobre el agua que fluía tranquila y hundía su dedo rasgando la superficie de la pequeña vertiente a la que le había llevado.

― El agua está tan helada― murmuró animado el rubio a su acompañante.

― Ni una palabra― amenazó Tom apretando los labios luego de oírle, deseando en su interior poder retroceder el tiempo y no permitir que aquel niño viera aquel momento de debilidad de su parte, o lo que estaba sucediéndole.

― Estoy contigo Tom― sentenció la otra presencia ― No tengo a nadie más que quiera ser mi amigo; solo lo eres tú― confesó mientras retrocedía unos pasos dándole el espacio necesario a él para poder remojarse.

El pelinegro se agachó en el suelo mientras estiraba sus dos brazos al frente recogiendo agua entre sus dos manos. El brillante tono de la sangre se perdió cuando su piel se hundió en la fresca agua. Tom se inclinó aun más, ignorando las palabras del otro niño. Lavó su cara con un movimiento rápido y efectivo, la punta de su nariz escondía una gota de sangre de la herida de su frente. Se remojó en el agua fría varias veces, queriéndose asegurar de no dejar rastros sobre sí mismo.

La cicatriz le escocía, pero ya apenas eran palpitaciones ligeras; molestas, más no dolorosas. Era consciente que se encontraba siendo inspeccionado bajó la atenta mirada de Richard, pero le ignoró, lentamente comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de aquel irritante personaje.

Se giró hacia el niño unos segundos, quien en aquel instante se encontraba quitándole a un pequeño árbol que crecía las hojas mas verdes que encontraba, luego de eso las lanzaba en el aire observándolas alegre. Cuando Richard estiró sus manos otra vez para tomar más hojas, la fría y húmeda mano de Tom le detuvo con fuerza.

― Ay― se quejó asustado el niño, por el dolor sobre su muñeca.

― No hagas eso, niño estúpido― le regañó Tom únicamente, soltando su mano con brusquedad.

Richard asintió sin cuestionarse el porqué debía de parar. Simplemente se detuvo nervioso observando el suelo fijamente.

Tom recogió las hojas arrancadas y las colocó en el comienzo del tronco del pequeño árbol. ― Nunca tomes por frágil algo que no pueda defenderse aún por sí mismo. . . ― le advirtió Tom ― Ahora el no se puede defender; pero cuando su tronco sea más grueso que tu cuerpo y su altura te gane le verás con admiración; no como a un menor― le aseguró el niño mientras se marchaba.

**._._._._._.**

Aquella mañana el profesor Lawrence penetró la estancia agotado, de lidiar con los jóvenes rebeldes que le tocaba enseñarles. Todos los alumnos se encontraban cortando papeles, gritando, las niñas peinándose, otros llorando, otros cantaban, lo que era el pan de cada día. Todos excepto su alumno predilecto, aquel delgado niño vestido con ropas desgastadas que se sentaba recto en su asiento, una mirada perdida sin prestar atención, una mente brillante sin pulir.

― Hoy no tendremos clases habituales― anunció el profesor aclarándose la garganta y llamando la atención de los desordenados niños. ― Vengan, síganme a la clase de música―

Los pupitres viejos chirriaron contra las baldosas del suelo y los niños comenzaron a salir del aula de clases. Cuando vio la familiar cabellera negra se le acercó. ― ¿Cómo estás Tom?― saludó mientras caminaba hacia el aula de clases. El pequeño niño ajustó su corbata contra su pecho y con una suave sonrisa en su pálido rostro levantó la vista. Las ojeras eran evidentes bajo sus espesas pestañas negras, más los perfectos hoyuelos instalados graciosamente a cada lado de su mejilla le indicó que se encontraba perfectamente.

― Estoy bien, señor― contestó con elegancia, sus brillantes ojos verdes le observaron por unos segundos antes de perder interés y posar su mirada en el salón frente a él.

― Estoy seguro que lo estás― comentó el profesor únicamente, dejándole entrar al aula de música donde los bullicios se encontraban rebosando debido a los niños jugando con los viejos instrumentos musicales. Tom se deslizó con una gracia natural hacia un teclado donde se perdió y el profesor entre el bullicio creado, no pudo prestarle más atención durante lo que duró la clase.

Tras varias notas desafinadas, rasgueos de guitarra, chirriantes melodías de violín, flautas pitando sin melodía, tambores resonando como si fuese una jungla, y los gritos de risas y juegos, el profesor Lawrence dio la orden de abandonar el salón para tener una hora libre y seguidamente el almuerzo. Solo un alumno quedó en la habitación.

― ¿Tom?― inquirió el profesor acomodando unas hojas sueltas y posándolas sobre un escritorio. ― ¿No deberías estar afuera jugando con los demás?― preguntó mientras se acercaba a su alumno, y se sentaba en un taburete. El niño tenía la cabeza agachada, observando una partitura y un cuaderno abierto a su lado el cual se hallaba repleto de garabatos musicales. A su lado había un lápiz desgastado y pequeño de tanto sacarle filo.

― No me agradan los demás niños― confesó a los segundos de silencio Tom, mientras giraba su rostro a un lado y una pequeña mueca incómoda aparecía en sus labios.

― Bueno, es parte de tu propia personalidad ser como eres; pero a tu edad es necesario que interactúes y hagas amigos― recalcó el maestro, notando el brillo de molestia que surcó los ojos verdes brillantes. ― Todos al final terminan haciéndolos, son para toda tu vida y. . . .― pero fue interrumpido por la suave voz del niño.

― ¿Por qué es necesaria la amistad, señor? ¿No puede haber la excepción dentro de las no excepciones? Los niños que me rodean son banales, no entienden las cosas, los temas que hablan son infantiles, sus juegos son vulgares y una pérdida de tiempo.― Declaró tranquilamente Tom.

― Son fuertes acusaciones para un niño de tu edad― comentó impresionado el profesor, notó que su alumno no hablaría más así que fijó su mirada en sus cuadernos y le preguntó ― ¿Qué son estos, Tom?―

― Pentagramas, los coloqué en una secuencia musical de manera que al tocarlos en el teclado fuera más fácil de realizar todos los tiempos con… manos tan pequeñas como las mías― estiró sus dedos al frente moviéndolos a un ritmo y los posó sobre el teclado.

― ¿Me mostrarás como sonará?― preguntó Lawrence, con poca esperanza de la genialidad del niño en el arte de la música.

― Está bien― concedió ― Sonaría algo. . . así― dijo, titubeante.

Inspiró aire y luego presionó sus dedos pálidos contra las que alguna vez fueron blancas teclas, ya que ahora eran una combinación de un pálido amarillo. Un sonido dulce apareció, una fresca pero fría melodía sobrevoló cada espacio vacío de la estancia. Un tono melancólico, único, que gritaba soledad.

― Es increíble, Tom― alabó el profesor boquiabierto, luego de recobrarse. El niño era un talento ¿Por qué jamás le había puesto atención? ― ¿Desde cuándo practicas el piano?― inquirió Lawrence mientras le escuchaba.

La música paró repentinamente, unos ojos verdes le contemplaban fijamente. ― Desde hoy; este fue mi primer intento―

**._._._._._.**

Tom se dirigió al cuarto de lavabos del Orfanato con sus escasas pertenencias personales. Aun no amanecía y el ya se encontraba despierto. Odiaba tener que compartir la habitación del baño y desnudarse frente a los demás, no porque su físico le incomodara, detestaba tener que soportar la presencia de otros niños desnudos bromeando entre sí.

El agua helada contra su piel era una de las pocas cosas que podía decir que degustaba, sentir al comienzo los escalofríos envolver su piel, la frescura que sentía luego, era como si borrara aun la invisible sangre encima de su cuerpo, aquellos golpes, las burlas que no se desprendían de su piel, todo, todo era simbólico más ni el frío ni la pureza del agua borraban todo aquello.

Eso era meramente superficial, él sabía, él sabía en su interior que no quedaría tranquilo hasta obtener venganza. Una suave sonrisa emanó de sus finos labios al pensar en ello.

Su cabello liso y rebelde cayó por su frente, cubriendo la cicatriz, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que con su mano izquierda se recogiera el cabello que la cubría y luego la observara delineándola con su dedo índice derecho. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué pulsaba? ¿Por qué cuando escuchaba voces sentía que su cabeza se partiría en dos? Había robado de la enfermería del colegio un bote de aspirinas y guardado en su bolsillo para tomarlas cuando sintiera aquellos ataques, pero nada los refrenaba. Simplemente tenía que esconderse en su habitación, retorcerse mientras sucedía y escuchar las palabras de pronta recuperación de su serpiente. Aquello le recordó que debía estar ya en su recámara luego de haberle permitido salir a cazar ratones en la medianoche.

Se vistió con lo único que tenía, unos vaqueros azules desgastados, una camisa de mangas negras que cubría sus brazos y zapatos deportivos que eran dos tallas menor que él.

Miraba su reflejo, luego con rabia golpeó la pared a un costado del espejo, que le devolvía una mirada con odio: en el reflejo no observaba a Tom, miraba a Harry, a ese Harry Potter acostado en el suelo de baldosa llorando sin consuelo, sin parar, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en la nostalgia; estaba solo, completamente solo. . .

_Estás solo, Harry. _

― ¿Tratando de hacerte daño a ti mismo?― preguntó una burlesca voz. Stanovich en aquel momento estaba penetrando en la habitación, sus ojos inspeccionando sin disimular las esquinas.

― Al contrario, señor. Simplemente observaba de cerca una mancha de sol― se excusó con tranquilidad, disimulando el asco que le provocaba mirar a aquel hombre, en aquel sitio, y notablemente pasado en copas.

― Eres extraño Tom; un niño muy extraño pero bellísimo― finalizó el hombre cerca de él, mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar el cabello del niño, al observar este gesto Tom dio un paso atrás.

El rostro pasivo del hombre se contorsionó con una ira repentina: su mano abofeteó la mejilla izquierda de Tom.

― ¿Tanto te gusta tu cabello, eh?― preguntó el mayor aprovechando el golpe sorpresa para tomarle bruscamente de su camisa y jalarle del cabello para posicionarlo frente al espejo. El brazo del hombre se había apretado en torno a su cuello cortándole la respiración. Por instinto, llevó sus manos hasta su cuello para liberarse del amarre forzado.

― _Ssserpiente― _llamó en parsél sabiendo que era inútil, su silbido salió ahogado por la falta de respiración.

― Quieto, quieto― ordenó el celador extrayendo una navaja plateada de su bolsillo. ― ¡Dije quieto!― gritó con rabia al observar como intentaba zafarse el huérfano, se tranquilizó solo luego de colocar la filosa arma blanca contra su piel. Sonrió petulante, con su hedor a cerveza golpeando las fosas nasales de Tom, asqueándole.

― ¿Quieres otra cicatriz en tu cara? Se buen niño― ordenó empujándole al suelo. Tom golpeó por la fuerza contra la baldosa blanca del suelo, se sintió aturdido por unos segundos. Emitió un jadeo ahogado cuando intentó respirar. Estaba tan cansado, tan débil en aquel momento sorpresivo, que no podía recurrir a lo _que-fuese-que-fuese-que-el-tenía_ para liberarlo de aquel humillante momento.

La voz forzada del celador inundó nuevamente el baño de varones.

― Vamos a remodelarte ¿Qué dices? ¿Eh? ¿Te crees inteligente pequeño bastardo? ¿Crees que eres más que de los demás?― preguntó.

Seguidamente, tomó sus cabellos con sus manos jalándole. Tom se incorporó aun luchando por zafarse pero la fuerza bruta del hombre le superaba en cifras. Le empujó y le sacudió para que se quedara quieto, y haciendo uso de su fuerza le arrodilló manteniéndole allí solo por su peso.

― Vamos a ver como te miras niña bonito ahora― dijo Stanovich, cortándole con su cuchilla mechones de cabello al azar a Tom.

Uno por uno, arrancados a la fuerza fueron cayendo los mechones de cabello, rozaban su piel en el proceso. Cuando quedó satisfecho, su pierna le dio un puntapié a su espalda logrando derribarlo en el suelo. ― Niño bastardo― espetó el celador. El olor a cerveza golpeaba sus fosas nasales. ― ¿Te digo algo? No me gustan los niños como tú; mirando con superioridad a todos. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a quebrar esa fuerza bastardo, cederás ante mi pronto― prometió, luego desapareció saliendo tranquilamente de la habitación como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Minutos después, Tom salió del cuarto del baño con sus mechones de cabello recogidos en su mano derecha, su mano izquierda se encontraba crispada y blanquecina de la fuerza de impotencia que ejercía. Rabia, verguenza. Bullían por cada poro, rincón de su mente y de su cuerpo.

Entró a su habitación, su único refugio y se dejó caer boca abajo en su dura y antigua cama. Capturó con sus dedos su almohada y la presionó contra su rostro con fuerza, seguidamente, dejó escapar un grito de impotencia contra su almohada que amortiguó el sonido. Se dio media vuelta mientras estiraba su brazo para alcanzar su escondite secreto.

Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, sentía el sabor metálico en su lengua; un sabor tan usual ya en el.

Sus pálidas manos sacaron del escondite un papel enrollado envuelto en un plástico. Antes de quitarlo de su protección secó las lágrimas de rabia con la manga de su camisa y se acomodó de lado observando, apreciando, anhelando. Era un papel antiguo y viejo, olía a humedad y hongos. Eran tan pocas palabras, pero significaban tanto para él. Era el único que ser que apreciaba, le comprendía, vivía lo que él vivía.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos que despierto se negaba encarecidamente a ceder, el papel que se había encontrado apretado en sus manos cedió ante su presión. Era una fina letra escrita con lápiz de carbón. Recitaban promesas, dulces promesas que le daban fuerza del futuro.

Recitaban lo siguiente: ― _Prometo que los mataré a todos, cada uno de ellos, por mi propia mano_―

Eran promesas escritas por un niño, hace ya más de cincuenta años.

**._._._._._.**

El cielo aquella mañana amaneció oscuro y frío, Tom se despertó por la caricia que su fría mascota le proporcionaba. Su piel blanquecina se encontraba erizada por el frío más eso fue lo que menos le importó. Sus ojos inmediatamente se ensombrecieron al recordar lo sucedido horas atrás.

― _El aire sssabe diferente, amo― _comentó su serpiente dejando entrever su lengua viperina como si estuviera saboreando algo invisible en el aire.

― _¿Qué dicesss?― _preguntó sin emoción Tom, aun boca abajo observando de lado el animal que se movía hasta su espalda donde se instalaba a reposar.

― _Algo va a ssuceder― _prometió la serpiente, a la cual aun no le había puesto un nombre. ― _Debe quedaarsse aquí sseñor― _instó el reptil.

― _Me quedaría aquí todo el día sssi fuesse por mi― _comentó.

Luego de unos silenciosos minutos llevó una de sus manos a su rapada cabellera, quería sentir nuevamente la que había sido su humillación. Su corazón emitió una fuerte punzada de alerta y emoción. En vez de sentir la piel de su cabeza y mechones cortos, sintió el tacto al igual que siempre. Lisa, larga, desordenada.

Sorprendido, se levantó de un salto rápido enviando a la serpiente contra la pared de su cama en el proceso. Arregló con su manga el vidrio de su ventanal para poder quitar lo empañado y así observar su reflejo: Una genuina sonriesa de júbilo apareció en su rostro.

._._._._._.

― _Sseñor, essstoy mareada― _confesó la serpiente desde la mochila con un suave siseo que solo los oídos de Tom podían captar a medida se mezclaba entre las personas en la calle.

― _Un poco másss ssolamente― _insistió el niño mientras iba caminando por la avenida más famosa de Londres, la cual no quedaba excesivamente lejos del Orfanato. Para ir allí, había esquivado el desayuno para no encontrarse con el celador, y en su lugar, había optado por saltarse la verja del patio trasero y salir a recorrer las calles.

En más de una cuadra había logrado practicar las mañas que solo la necesidad en la calle te podría enseñar. Tom se encontraba gratamente sorprendido de la habilidad de sus manos para imbuirse en bolsillos ajenos para luego huir tomando la dirección contraria.

Ahora se encontraba siguiendo a una anciana que cargaba unas pesadas bolsas, de su chaqueta café sobresalía un monedero. Era su presa.

― ¿Crees que tienes suerte? ¡Prueba tu inteligencia con el asombroso Mago Capinni!― gritó un elocuente joven a la multitud en las calles. Tom escuchó un grito de rabia y seguidamente varias protestas del público mientras que otros se reían, lo que le llamó la atención.

Curioso, Tom se acercó a la multitud: se trataba de un juego de calle para estafar a las personas. Consistía en que un hombre se encontraba sentado frente a tres tapas, una de ellas contenía un punto negro, y por encontrarla, el espectador apostaba una suma mínima.

― ¡No tuvo suerte!― contestó un hombre a su lado que fumaba un cigarro. Una sonrisa viciosa adornaba las facciones del _mago Capinni_, un ordinario hombrecillo con un pañuelo alrededor del cuello y un gorro de lado.

_Que impresionante. . . _ironizó. Tom contempló en silencio, analizando el juego varios segundos, pero rápidamente entendió la trampa del juego; que sencilla.

― ¿Quién sigue? ¿Quién sigue?― animó el asistente desde su sitio ― ¡Hagan sus apuestas y si son afortunados será de recompensa el doble de lo que apostaron. . . !

― Yo quiero jugar― musitó Tom desde su sitio acallando al asistente de la nada. Los demás a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar y las miradas de los adultos se posaron en el con burla.

― Está bien, dejad al niño Philip. . . Quiere jugar― accedió el mago desde su asiento mirando con poca importancia al niño, sabiendo que quizás apostaría unas cuantas monedas, o con suerte una libra, pero se equivocó, sorprendido observó como el niño de cabello negros sacó varios billetes apretujados de su bolsillo y los comenzó a contar en voz alta mientras los depositaba en la mesa de manteles de gamuza roja.

― ¡Veintiséis libras apuesta el niño!― declaró sorprendido el animador, pero gratamente complacido al saberse ganador de un dinerito extra.

― Niño, no seas imprudente con tu mesada― le murmuró sorprendido un anciano con gafas redondas. ― ¡Perderás!―

― Vamos, vamos, dejen, dejen al niño él puede hacer lo que quiera con su dinero― comentó con malicia el Mago Capinni presentándole las tres tapitas planas donde una de ellas contenía un punto. Minutos después, les daba vueltas sobre la mesa confundiéndolas.

Cuando se detuvo, una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Tom.

― ¡Es la de la derecha!― gritó una mujer. ― No, izquierda― ― ¡Es la derecha, niño!― dijeron a coro varias voces, más el las ignoró.

― ¿Cuál es niño?― preguntó en son de burla el mago.

― Es la de al medio― susurró confiado, y el rostro del Mago se desencajó en una mueca de estupefacción para transformarse rápidamente a una de ira. ― Creo que gané― sentenció Tom, estirando su mano para agarrar el dinero que le pertenecía. Cuando sus dedos apretaron el billete, todas las voces guardaron silencio al sentir como el piso bajo sus pies temblaba repentinamente.

Duró apenas unos segundos, pero luego se había detenido para comenzar a temblar más fuerte.

― ¡Terremoto!― Chilló una mujer cualquiera.

Tom se alertó preguntándose mentalmente donde refugiarse, más sus pensamientos de supervivencia se quedaron a mitad de camino: por el reflejo del edificio frente suyo, notó como las nubes del cielo comenzaban a tornarse rapidamente grises y oscuras a un paso nunca antes visto. Sintiendo las vibraciones bajo sus pies, comenzó a retroceder chocando contra varios cuerpos en el proceso.

_Sabía que tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible._

Con una habilidad que no sabía que era poseedor, se deslizó entre los adultos que le rodeaban. Agradecía tener un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, de lo contrario se hubiera quedado atrapado en el bulto de personas. Tuvo que esquivar manotazos, bolsas de compras, patadas, empujones, cuerpos pero aun así no se detuvo.

Que histérica se volvía la gente con los movimientos del suelo. Dentro de su mochila, su serpiente comenzaba a sisear cosas ilegibles, lo más seguro estaba nerviosa y furiosa de sentir todo aquel movimiento extra de su parte.

Cuando la vibración de sus pies se fortaleció fue imposible seguir caminando. Escuchaba vidrios romperse, sirenas de alarmas de los coches comenzaban a inundar el ambiente, muchos gritos llegaron hasta sus oídos mientras el se afirmaba de una escalera de emergencias dentro de un callejón.

Tuvo mucha suerte al refugiarse allí, los traúnsentes corrían despavoridos en todas direcciones causando más caos. Su espalda chocó contra la pared del callejón cuando un golpe en la tierra lo sacudió, los botes recolectores de basura se esparcieron en el suelo dejando un regadero de latas y desechos pero poco le importó.

_Euforia. Eso sentía. ¿Por qué. . . ? ¿Qué? _

Tenía una pequeña opresión en su pecho, como un balón inflable que ibas llenando poco a poco hasta reventar. Era una sensación incómoda qie jamás había sentido. Era como si una mano invisible estuviera asfixiándole poco a poco y le cortara su respiración. El temblor estaba menguando, el ruido común que debía de provenir de la tierra en movimiento no se escuchaba.

_Esto no era un temblor común. No era de la naturaleza. Esto era creado, y si se encontraba en lo correcto . . . _

― ¡Ahhhh!― gritó Tom de repente, soltándose de la barra de metal oxidada de un momento a otro. Su cicatriz, su cicatriz volvía a quemar, más fuerte, más dolor del que jamás había experimentado. El olor carácteristico de su sangre inundó sus fosas nasales, el líquido caliente ámbar se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda.

Se agachó en el suelo, deslizando su espalda contra la pared. Sus dos manos a cada lado de su sien le ayudaban a sostenerse.

― ¡Es un ataque! ¡Moriremos!― gritaron varias voces aterradas a la vez.

Tom levantó su rostro y observó el cielo: en el infinito espacio de Londres, las oscuras nubes que se habían formado se agrupaban formando una peculiar figura: una calavera de forma bien definida y una serpiente emanando de su boca.

El caos cundió.

._._._._._._.

**Notas de autora: **¡Un paso más cerca de los mortífagos & mundo mágico!

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que tienen la historia en Alertas & Favoritos, y un aprecio en especial a los que envian reviews como: _Alexander Malfoy Black, ka13ms, Yue, Agus, etso cho, DarkCarolineRiddle, Kathy Sakuba, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, MarianitaCullen, Jaku, F.T Anderson, Meredith Black Vampire, Kizuxx, Mawi y Elchozo15._

Realmente todos ustedes con sus comentarios, hacen mi día. Saludos, Kirtash R


	4. Chap: Adiós para siempre

**Titulo: **Dance of Death.

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Adiós para siempre. **

Fue como si de un momento a otro, hubiera despertado de una gran pesadilla. Con su pecho agitado, con el sudor recorriendo su rostro y escalofríos viajando por su piel. En aquel momento, daría media vuelta para poder seguir conciliando el sueño, pero esto no era una pesadilla, el no había despertado de un mal sueño: había despertado en el suelo, con frío y sus orejas tan tapadas como si alguien hubiera puesto tapones invisibles alrededor de sus oídos.

Había intentado levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía en absoluto, había abierto sus ojos pero los había cerrado con fuerza al notar como el mareo se apoderaba de él haciéndole sentir como si hubiera estuviera girando sobre sí mismo. Lo cual era bastante alejado a la realidad, puesto que su pequeño cuerpo se encontraba aplastado contra una pared de concreto. Queriendo evaluar su condición, arrastró una de sus manos hasta su frente que lejos de dolerle (_ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente) _le ardía, le ardía como el infierno.

_Interesante comparación, justo ahora. . . _

El infierno. . . bastante parecido, ya que aun sentía la sensación del calor de las explosiones sobre su piel, su nariz aun no se acostumbraba al olor a carne chamuscada que había en el ambiente, sus oídos todavía resonaban con los gritos de mujeres y hombres a pesar de encontrarse en aquel momento con las orejas tapadas por el exceso de sonido que estas habían registrado. ¡Y risas! ¿Dónde estaban aquellas risas? ¿Ya se habían marchado? Aquellos hombres, _suponía que eran hombres_, vestidos de pies a cabeza con tétricas túnicas negras y una sobresaliente máscara gris, de color mercurio, cubriendo su rostro. Cubrían sus facciones, no el brillo desquiciado de sus ojos.

¿Terroristas? Terroristas con tecnología demasiado fuera de lo normal. Juraba haber visto rayos de colores crear explosiones, crear sonido, pánico y muerte. . .

Su respiración se aceleró cuando las imágenes del _por qué llegó allí _comenzaron a volver lentamente a él:

Había comenzado con aquellos hombres encapuchados, el se había escondido detrás de un lote de basura para evitar que le vieran, veía los demás civiles correr de un sitio a otro y ser atrapados. Ese hombre había aparecido de la nada, entre medio de sombras negras que se esfumaron en el aire luego de aparecer, estaba vestido de pies a cabeza con una túnica tal y como los demás. Tom por un iluso segundo había pensando en que iba a pasar desapercibido de la inspección del hombre, pero se equivocó cuando los ojos grises metálicos se enfrentaron a su mirada.

Tom había sentido una corriente fluir por todo su cuerpo, aquella humana sensación, aquel instinto de supervivencia que te gritaba que huyeras sin mirar atrás para salvar tu vida. Solo pudo despegarse de la pared de donde se había apoyado, dar pasos lentos y torpes hacía atrás mientras enfrentaba la mirada - _a leguas de maldad – _del extraño hombre cubierto. Le observaba como si fuera un animal, como una presa más y él un depredador ansioso. El encapuchado, terrorista, hombre, o lo que sea que fuera, levantó su mano donde entre sus dedos tenía encerrada una delgada vara de color oscuro.

Tom se acordaba de haber levantado su mano con tal de detener la sangre que emanaba de su dolorosa cicatriz, mientras retrocedía pasos lentos y torpes tratando de alejarse de aquella figura.

― ¡No!― había gritado agitando su mano en el aire como si quisiera afirmarse a algo cuando perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas y golpeándose la nuca contra el suelo de concreto. Un gemido había escapado de sus labios al sentir el dolor, había abierto los ojos con susto buscando a su atacante, pero solo lo vio allí, inmóvil en el suelo. Ojos desquiciados observándole con _curiosidad_, un matiz diferente esta vez. El terrorista alargó su mano, no sabía si para ahorcarle o para recogerle del suelo pero no pudo llegar a él. . .

Recordó un grito, quizás el de él mismo, una explosión tan fuerte que casi hace estallar sus tímpanos, el sonido de un fuerte objeto pesado golpear el suelo y luego la oscuridad envolviendo sus sentidos.

._._._._._.

Fue el típico sonido de una sirena de ambulancia lo que resonó sacándole de sus recuerdos. Harry o Tom, cualquiera de los dos, quería gritarle a los hombres que él se encontraba allí, pero su garganta no pudo emitir sonido gracias a que la sentía áspera y seca, las palabras no podían salir de sus labios. Luego de enviar la orden a su cerebro, los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaron a moverse y luego flexionarse para ver si podía tocar el resto de su cuerpo en busca de una herida, buscaba el control que había perdido desde un rato atrás.

― ¡Hay un niño atrapado aquí!― gritaron a lo lejos pero Tom solo escuchó el sonido ahogado de un grito.

Un escuadrón de policía y unos bomberos se aproximaron corriendo hasta el sitio que les señalaba un oficial. Tom sentía el sudor húmedo escurrirse de su frente hasta su camisa, había una gruesa capa de polvo que cubría su ropaje pero de eso no era consciente por el momento. Sus oídos se sentían pesados, producto de la fuerte explosión que había experimentado, la sensibilidad de su aparato auditivo había sido dañada por el momento.

Sintió los pasos, escuchó voces: no las pudo entender. ¿Has estado bajo el agua por el suficiente tiempo mientras los demás conversan fuera? Parcialmente, así era como se sentía. Quiso apretar los ojos con fuerza cuando una mano intrusa le obligó a abrirlos con fuerza mientras una luz brillante pasaba por sus ojos repetidamente.

― ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Sabes tu nombre?― preguntó una voz de hombre joven, cuando las voces finalmente dejaron de ser confusas y se escucharon con mayor claridad.

― Harry― susurró sin pensarlo, el nombre se deslizó de sus labios antes de que pensara el error que cometió.

― Está bien _Harry _¿Puedes ver cuántos dedos tengo enfrente de ti?― Que amargo sonaba aquel nombre tan vago, tan común en los labios de un enfermero. Estaba mal, sonaba a podredumbre, sonaba grosero. . .

― No. . .― se negó el niño moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, queriendo enmendar su error. ― No Harry. Tom―

― Posiblemente esté sufriendo una concusión severa― indicó otra voz, ni siquiera sabía a quién pertenecía. ― Harry necesito que. . . ―

― No Harry. Es _Tom_― corrigió interrumpiéndole con una voz seca y ronca. Sintió como levantaban su cabeza unos momentos y luego envolvían una especie de cuello en esa zona para inmovilizarlo. ― Lentes. Uso lentes― les notificó el pequeño.

― Allí en la esquina, si, si Davis tráelos. Aquí los tengo T―, digo Harry. No te preocupes, pronto buscaremos a tu papá y mamá. Estás siendo muy valiente― alentó un hombre mientras colocaba los anteojos sobre el rostro el niño para devolverse su visión.

_Ahora sí, _veía mucho mejor. Parpadeó, pero ahora si observaba bien. Se encontraba tendido en el suelo, a su derecha tenía un hombre de bata blanca tomando sus manos y muñecas mientras las inspeccionaba, a sus pies un oficial de policía removía una gran piedra que aplastaba su pie de manera que el dolor se volvía insoportable cuando movía la herida. Se aseguraron de que no estuviera ningún hueso fracturado o una herida preocupante para darle el alta y trasladarlo posteriormente.

Un hombre regordete vestido de azul y una casaca negra con espantosas letras amarillas se acercó a él pasando sus brazos por las piernas adoloridas de Tom y lo alzó para llevarlo a la ambulancia. Por efecto del movimiento, su rostro se ladeó hacia la esquina donde había estado pero deseó no haberlo hecho;

Fue como si todo el aire que tenía dentro de su cuerpo se hubiera esfumado dejando un dolor en su pecho, la sangre de su rostro se drenó al caer sobre él, como un balde de agua fría, lo que estaba contemplando.

_No. . . . _

Allí en una esquina, a menos de un metro de donde había estado, su mochila se encontraba aplastada por un pesado escombro y según lo que veía solo las esquinas de ella se podían apreciar bajo el volumen de la roca. Sintió un retorcijón en su estómago al notar como un pequeño hilo de cierto líquido negro emanaba desde una esquina y se perdía por la acumulación de polvo a su alrededor.

― ¡No!― gritó de la nada agitándose en los brazos del hombre que le sostenía, queriendo verificar el estado de aquella que le había acompañado. ― ¡No, no, no!― espetó retorciéndose bajo el fuerte agarre del policía que continuaba caminando, a pesar de la dificultad, alejándose de la escena.

― ¡No me toques!― amenazó el niño con ira mientras pataleaba, ignorando el dolor de sus piernas y de brazos cuando golpeaba el rostro y pecho de aquella figura para que le soltara. ― ¡Quítate de encima!― ordenó con frialdad mientras continuaba con su histérica pataleta.

El policía había escuchado las murmuraciones del niño en sus brazos pero las ignoró en cuanto comenzó a llamar al enfermero para que trajera un tranquilizante. A la última orden, algo extraño que jamás pudo explicar, sucedió: su cuerpo comenzó a emanar cierta frialdad desde sus piernas y comenzaba a subir por sus pantorrillas rápidamente hasta alcanzar su cintura. Cuanto intentó moverse, no podía ¡No podía moverse! El hombre comenzó a ser presa de la desesperación al saberse inmóvil, _de la nada. _Sintió como su agarre iba cediendo hasta que sus brazos se alargaron dejando al niño irse.

Tom no se molestó en saber que había sucedido, solo tenía ojos para aquella esquina donde veía su raída mochila descansar apacible. ― _¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás estúpida serpiente? ¡Respóndeme ya o te juro qué. . ._― Sus manos débiles y temblorosas trataron de mover la pesada piedra debajo del bolso mientras le siseaba, pero no pudo.

En su desesperación, no sintió los pasos de un enfermero aproximarse a él. Simplemente el ardor de un pinchazo en su costado y el mundo volviéndose negro.

._._._._.

― Para iniciar el traslado, Ainsley, primero debemos obtener los detalles del paciente, ya se la han brindado los primeros auxilios y se encuentra estable― murmuró una voz de carácter duro, luego una puerta ser cerrada y un ligero silencio.

Tom movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitar las nauseas que se encontraba sintiendo. Sentía como si cuerpo entero estaba flotando en el aire. _¿Estoy muerto? _

Escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y decía: ― Bienvenido de vuelta. . . Oh, creo que necesitas esto― sintió como unas manos de tacto extraño tocaban su rostro, quiso alejarse pero luego notó que le estaban colocando sus lentes.

Cuando trató de hablar, su lengua se sintió pesada y pastosa pero aún así fue capaz de decir algo. ― ¿Dónde estoy?―

― Estás en una ambulancia. Te encontramos aproximadamente hace cuatro horas bajo escombros y has recibido los primeros auxilios. Iniciaremos tu traslado al Hospital de Londres en poco tiempo― explicó el hombre de bata blanca mientras le sonreía como si esa mueca que tenía en su cara le tranquilizaría.

― No el hospital; estoy bien― se negó Tom intentando incorporarse de la camilla donde estaba acostado.

Siempre le desagradaron los hospitales y cualquier centro de atención de salud. Cuando aún vivía con los Dursley visitaba con mayor frecuencia de lo normal las salas de emergencia. Que por una quebradura de pie, de mano, una fractura de costillas, heridas que requerían puntos y comenzaban a infectarse por el mal cuidado. Siempre odió al personal de salud, nunca se preguntaron por qué un pequeño niño llegaría con tantos moretones o con tantas cicatrices. Mientras que el tenía estrictamente hablar con el personal que le atendía. Tía Petunia le amenazaba lo suficiente para tener miedo siquiera de estornudar en su presencia. Se zafaba de las preguntas alegando que el niño tenía un desorden mental y escapaba de su habitación entre medios de ataques de histeria y se provocaba aquellos golpes y caídas el mismo.

_No, detestaba aquellos salones de la salud. _No quería poner un solo pie dentro de ellos.

― Eres un niño muy valiente, casi como nadie que he conocido. Estás levantado por ti solito― replicó el doctor, enfermero, lo que sea que fuera mirándole mientras se colocaba unos guantes para examinarle. ― Ahora, te pediré que cierres los ojos y descanses. Ha sido una tarde muy difícil y necesito terminar de examinar tu――

― Cállate― interrumpió el niño de cabellos negros desordenados, elevando su voz un poco más de lo normal.

El hombre pareció sorprendido por lo que dijo Tom, sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa ― ¿Cómo?―

― Dije que te callaras― volvió a decir Tom abriendo sus ojos y pestañeando confundido mientras por su mente comenzaban a surcar todas las imágenes del día. Cuando enfocó su vista, notó que según la placa médica su común nombre correspondía a David. ― ¿Nadie se lo ha dicho doctor? Habla mucho― suspiró el pequeño realizando una mueca mientras le observaba con aquel par de brillantes ojos verdes.

El doctor no parecía reaccionar ante las palabras desagradables del niño. Solo actuó cuando observó que el niño se quería incorporar de la camilla para bajarse. Extendió una mano para frenarle, pero recibió un manotazo en su palma apartándole con desagrado.

― ¿Qué hora es? ¿En qué calle estoy?― demandó saber mientras observaba que sus brazos se encontraban vendados.

― Faltan cinco para las cuatro de la mañana. En la esquina que colida junto a Charing Cross― replicó mecánicamente el doctor sin ser dueño de lo que decía, sentía que una presión en sus labios le incitaba a decir la verdad. . .

Contrario a lo que se creía de un niño, Harry/Tom estaba bastante acostumbrado a verse en aquellos estados y obligado a recuperarse inmediatamente. Siempre había que levantarse rápidamente de sus caídas, de sus palizas. Agachó su cabeza lo suficiente para ver que debajo de su sucio pantalón habían vendas en ambos tobillos y otra en su pierna izquierda que llegaba hasta su rodilla.

― ¿Hay alguien afuera vigilando David?― consultó el pequeño antes de llegar a la puerta, girando su pálido rostro hacia el inmóvil doctor.

― Se encuentra Hartwell, el jefe encargado de esta cuadra esperando por tu historial―

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del niño. ― Gracias David―

._._._._._.

El oficial Hartwell se encontraba atorado de trabajo y cansancio, había sido llamado de emergencia aquella tarde por los ataques repentinos ocurridos en el centro de Londres y llevaba toda la tarde trabajando, observando heridos y trasladando enfermos a sus casas. Dio un suspiro fuerte de cansancio cuando notó una pequeña figura parada frente a él. Inmediatamente levantó su mirada de unos papeles y observó un pequeño niño enfrente de él observándole de par en par.

― Disculpe, ¿Es usted el señor Hartwell?― preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Su primer pensamiento fue el bien mirar del niño a pesar de estar completamente sucio y vendado. Ojos brillantes le observaban tras unas gafas de montura descuadrada y rotas, esperando su respuesta.

― Sí, soy yo niño― replicó el hombre quitando una caja de donas vacía de una silla. Al instante, el niño se movió para sentarse en la silla despejada.

― Doctor David dijo que me reuniera con usted― interrumpió el pequeño levantando una ceja, como si quisiera confirmar las palabras que le habían dicho.

― Ah sí, si― replicó distraído el oficial mientras sacaba de una carpeta una tableta para sostener papeles, del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un bolígrafo azul. Finalmente sujetó el montón de papeles que parecían querer volar del clip que les mantenía atado y observó al niño que le observaba con una expresión divertida.

Justo en aquel momento, una helada ventisca de invierno sopló, y jugó con los cabellos del niño revelando una larga herida que le llamó la atención.

― Una bastante cicatriz bastante peculiar la que tienes allí― indicó el oficial ignorando como la sonrisa divertida decayó al oír su pregunta. ― ¿Cómo te la has hecho? ¿Recuerdas?―

― Un accidente de carro― contestó Tom, sin mentir.

― Vaya. . . ¿Cuál es tu nombre?― preguntó el oficial asomando de entre sus dientes la punta de su lengua, mientras escribía en el papel en blanco que tenía.

― Tom Ryddle― contestó con voz ronca el pequeño, gracias al polvo del cemento que había aspirado.

― ¿Sabes donde están tus padres Tom? ¿Estaban. . . aquí contigo?― inquirió extrañado el hombre, puesto que el pequeño frente a él no aparentaba tener más de ocho o nueve años, quizás con suerte diez por verse tan maduro, pero no era una actitud normal para un niño de familia estar tan tranquilo.

― No señor, soy huérfano― fue la contestación que recibió.

― ¿Y vives en una casa-hogar entonces?― un asentimiento fue lo que respondió esta vez. El policía cuyo chaleco recitaba en letras amarillas _Hartwell, _continuó escribiendo casi por cinco minutos más los datos básicos del pequeño en una boleta blanca. Cuando Tom realmente comenzaba a desesperarse, el regordete hombre sacó de un bolsillo un sello y lo presionó contra las hojas. ― Eso sería todo, Tom. No estés asustado, ya lo peor ha pasado y los malos serán apresados―

― ¿Qué sucedió aquí señor? ¿Por qué. . ?―

― Terroristas― cortó el hombre enfureciéndose. ― Al parecer ha sido un ataque dirigido a la familia real, niño. Pero no te preocupes, las autoridades ya han apresado a un grupo de extranjeros y están siendo interrogados. Espérame aquí, vuelvo en unos minutos. No te muevas. . . Tom― dijo el hombre consultando el nombre de él en la papeleta. ― Te llevaremos de vuelta a tu residencia―

Tom se quedó allí, sentado en una silla metálica fría esperando a que llegara de vuelta el regordete Hartwell. De haber podido, hubiera llegado al orfanato por sus propios medios, pero según observaba era una misión imposible. Habían oficiales, enfermeros, civiles heridos por todos lados. Que caos. Y quizás un pequeño niño, hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero no deseaba tentar su suerte.

Sentía cierta pesadez en su cuerpo, pero era aquella cálida e ilusa sensación de las anestesias que bien conocía. Cerró los ojos unos momentos intentando descansar mientras apoyaba su liviano peso contra el respaldar. Trataba de olvidar lo que le había sucedido a su serpiente, esa horrible muerte que había sufrido.

Tom se mordió su labio con fuerza, intentando que ningún sonido traidor escapara de sus labios. Ni amargura ni tristeza, ni risa ni alegría debían salir de ellos.

_Era tan injusto. . . _Ella había sido - paradójicamente - lo más humano que jamás había tenido el privilegio de conocer. Generalmente, todos le trataban de una forma despectiva: tanto por su ropa, por su estatus de huérfano, por ser un niño sin dinero, por ser silencioso; ya no quedaban más excusas para justificar por qué todos le trataban de aquella forma. Incluso sus profesores, incluso ellos a veces eran hipócritas en su modo, eran corteses solo por sus calificaciones. ¿Pero quien de verdad le había querido? _Nadie_.

Tom se levantó de su asiento, cansado de estar sentado descansando como un inválido. Cuando caminó unos pasos para aliviar el dolor de sus piernas, sintió como si un pequeño calor estuviera emanando desde su estómago. Se llevó una mano a su estómago preocupado de la sensación que acababa de sentir, pero ahora sentía como si una corriente eléctrica estuviera danzando alrededor de sus pies. ¿Qué sucedía?

Dio otro paso más al frente y esta vez fueron los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraron. Sentía un cosquilleo en su piel, un enorme cosquilleo desde la base de su cráneo hasta la punta de sus pies. Se sentía casi como. . . prendido.

Inmediatamente retrocedió de la sorpresa y para su decepción (o alivio) el cosquilleo fue disminuyendo, pero no había desaparecido completamente aun estaba allí.

_Pero qué. . . _

Tom buscó con su mirada cualquier cosa, algo que le explicara lo que acababa de experimentar. Sus ojos verdes chocaron contra el edificio más feo, y extraño que jamás había visto en sus cortos años. Era una pared alta, sólida y sucia de ladrillos añejos y descoloridos. En toda su extensión, no había ni una sola ventana que permitiera ver el interior. Había una única placa de metal que se mecía por el viento, la cual estaba colgada encima de una gruesa y negra puerta de madera donde finalmente le rodeaban dos columnas blancas de aspecto sucio. Tom entrecerró la mirada para poder leer lo que decía el letrero metálico: _El caldero chorreante. _

_Qué nombre tan ridículo. . . _

Pensó que se había equivocado al leer, pero luego supo que había leído correctamente al notar que encima de la placa de metal había un dibujo de un caldero y una especie de mujer revolviendo su interior. Se veía tan muerto el edificio en el exterior, pero se sentía, no sabía cómo, repleto de vida.

Como si estuviera hipnotizado, avanzó hacia el edificio. El cosquilleo sobre su piel se intensificó nuevamente al aproximarse. Vio una manija plateada sobresalir de la puerta y supo que debía de tocarla para entrar a aquel llamativo sitio. No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse por que los demás transeúntes no prestaban atención al edificio, parecía intoxicado. . .

― Niño, ¿Dónde vas? Ven tenemos que irnos― interrumpió una voz y luego sintió el peso de una mano sobre su hombro sacándole sus pensamientos y de su momentánea ensoñación.

Tom pestañeó varias veces. Y otra vez más. Observó el oficial Hartwell frente a él totalmente inmune a aquel maravilloso cosquilleo que el continuaba sintiendo sobre su piel y luego observó el edificio frente a él.

― ¿Estás bien?― inquirió el oficial sacudiéndole al verle tan distraído.

Tom se mordió la lengua al notar su actitud tan estúpida y retrocedió unos pasos alejándose (para su pesar) de la sensación que había experimentado. Respiró profundamente tratando de sentir el aire frío penetrar en sus pulmones y así despejar sus pensamientos.

― Te ves muy desabrigado niño. Probablemente el trauma que estás sufriendo aun. . ―

¿Qué había experimentado? ¿Qué era aquella sensación? ¿Por qué lo había llamado un. . . edificio? ¿Qué sucedía detrás de esas altas paredes?

― . . . créeme cuando hablo de eso, me pasó unos años atrás― concluyó el oficial mientras abría la puerta del asiento de conductor y le señalaba al niño el asiento trasero para que se ubicara. Totalmente desinteresado de la historia que contaba el oficial, abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó en el confortable asiento de pasajero.

El policía después de una eternidad, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y le tendió un paquete negro. ― No pude encontrar una talla más pequeña, pero servirá de abrigo―

Tom aceptó el paquete y lo desenvolvió encontrándose con un suéter azul oscuro y con fosforescentes letras amarillas que indicaban la patrulla policial a la que pertenecía. Inmediatamente con sumo cuidado lo pasó por encima de sus brazos vendados y se lo colocó encima de su camisa sucia para cubrirse del frío de aquella mañana.

Tom no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el carro policial, solo recordaba lo difícil que fue salir de la mar de ambulancias, carros bomberos, periodistas y cámaras televisas que estorbaban el paso hacia las salidas. Cuando se alejaron de aquel peculiar y extraño edificio, se prometió volver algún día para revisar cual era el misterio tras ello.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, pero cuando atisbó desde una esquina la grande casa de tres pisos que pertenecía al Orfanato Público de Londres, una sensación de alivio y melancolía lo envolvió. Tom estiró uno de sus dedos hacia el empañado vidrio del coche y dibujó en él un rayo, recordando la forma de la cicatriz en su frente. Cuando el coche se estacionó frente a la acera, se bajó del asiento y sintió el frío de la mañana golpear contra sus mejillas. Se despidió del oficial luego de asegurarle que esa era la residencia donde vivía y atravesó la verja metálica para poder entrar a la casa.

El tétrico rechinar de la verja lo despertó un poco de su somnolencia y cuando entró al pórtico de la casa supo que estaba en un problema, ya que presentía que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Lo confirmó al sentir el chasquido de metal luego de intentar abrirla.

― Maldición― suspiró en voz alta dándose media vuelta para ver si el coche policial ya se había ido, lo cual así era.

Iba a darse media vuelta para sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, que al menos le cubriría del viento, cuando descubrió que dos ojos azules le observaban desde la esquina de una ventana.

― Richard.― reconoció a los segundos de estar mirándole. ― Ábreme la puerta― ordenó mientras caminó hasta la ventana donde el niño le seguía observando con un matiz asustado. El pequeño rubio desde el otro lado de la ventana negó con su rostro agitando sus cabellos. ― ¿Qué te suce―?― comenzó a decir con cansancio pero sus palabras quedaron a mitad de camino.

Se escuchó un chasquido metálico y la puerta de enfrente se abrió revelando un hombre de grasiento rostro y dientes amarillentos. El encargado del centro agitó su cabeza indicándole que entrara en la residencia. Stanovich. Tom titubeó de entrar, pero no podía hacer nada más. No tenía ningún otro sitio adonde ir y el castigo sería peor si no entraba.

― Vamos pequeño, entra a tu casa― susurró con malicia el encargado.

._._._._.

Escuchó el grito ahogado de Richard cuando dos manos se posaron sobre sus hombros con fuerza y le enviaron al suelo haciéndole perder el equilibrio en el acto. Como si fuera un saco de plumas, fue arrojado sobre la alfombra vieja de la estancia. El olor a alcohol y el tufo a cigarro era más que evidente. No supo diferenciar entre su propia voz o la de Richard pidiéndole al hombre que no lo golpeara.

La bofetada que había recibido aun quemaba sobre su mejilla. ― ¡Tú no te mandas pequeño bastardo!― gritó colérico, con sus ojos cafés brillantes por el alcohol y su demencia apareciendo en las facciones de su rostro. Cuando se pudo levantar, no gracias a él sino gracias a los brazos que le levantaron con fuerza, sintió como le sacudían mientras le gritaban exigiéndole disculpas por su desaparición.

Al no contestar, otra bofetada surcó su otra mejilla dejándole aturdido. ― Dilo niño estúpido, dilo― alentó Stanovich poseído por sus propios demonios.

Tom abrió los labios para responder, y la victoria danzó sobre los brillantes ojos del cuidador. Pero la rabia bulló cuando sintió que el bastardo había tomado solo impulso para escupirle en su rostro. Ojos esmeraldas brillando con diversión al observar la mueca de ira que se formó en su mirada.

― ¡Deja a Tom!― gritaba Richard desde su sitio en el suelo mientras veía que el cuidador lo había enviado al suelo jalándole del cabello y golpeando con la punta de sus pies sus costillas.

_Esto le quitará esa petulancia, los niños son sumisos, se quiebran, lloran. . . _

Levantó su pie derecho y golpeó nuevamente el costado del niño. Era su misión. Su misión era hacerlos niños. Era imponer aquella inocencia en ellos. No podía detenerse a escuchar los gemidos del bastardo que le había escupido en el rostro gracias a los golpes que recibía. Todo era por su bien, por su propio bien.

― ¡Tom!― chilló Richard aferrado a la escalera mientras observaba como su amigo apretaba sus ojos con fuerza por el dolor. El niño se agarró los mechones de su cabello con desesperación mientras veía como las patadas del celador caían y golpeaban a Tom. ― ¡Ayúdanos, ayuda oscuridad!― gritó mientras se dejaba caer desesperado.

Por su parte, Tom se sentía al borde de la inconsciencia. Sus brazos se encontraban envueltos alrededor de su cabeza para protegerla, el dolor de su pecho no le permitía respirar cada vez se intensificaba más por cada golpe. Era imposible detener los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.

_Ayúdanos, ayuda oscuridad. . . . _Escuchó el grito del rubio niño, y como si hubiera comandado una orden el rubio (o invocado), una punzada en su cicatriz comenzó a latir. Su cuerpo se sacudió una vez más gracias a los golpes y sintió como las heridas que le habían cuidado en la enfermería comenzaban a abrirse.

Abrió los ojos pero solo captó sombras borrosas. Su visión comenzaba a oscurecerse bajo el intenso dolor de su frente que le ardía como jamás lo había hecho. Sentía como si alguien estuviera aplastado su cráneo contra la pared, gritó sintiéndose al borde la locura. Se curvó en el suelo gritando mientras se tapaba los oídos para evitar escuchar los zumbidos que sentía. Cuando todo a su alrededor desapareció, también lo fueron los sonidos extraños que percibía. Pero una punzada de miedo recorrió su cuerpo cuando una voz metálica entrecortada y rasposa apareció en su mente.

― _Dón...de... es..tás― _

Sabía que solo tenía que contestar, era una sensación extraña por la cual estaba atravesando, sentía como si estuviera flotando en una dimensión desconocida y su cuerpo estuviera desconectado de su cuerpo.

― _Porfavor. . . duele. Dile que pare. . .duele― _suplicó el niño desde el suelo, pero no pudo mantenerse más, su rostro se ladeó y sus ojos se cerraron completamente desmayado quebrando la comunicación.

._._._._._.

No sabía cómo había llegado a su cama ni tampoco recordaba los hechos de ese día. Veía las sombras de una habitación, veía el color blanco borroso de una sabana que cubría su cuerpo. Solo adivinó que había alguien más en la habitación por que notó un movimiento borroso en lo que suponía era la esquina de su cuarto.

― Tengo tus lentes Tom― susurró una vocecita tímida, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

― Richard, dame mis lentes― ordenó luego de oírle, trató de hacer la fuerza necesaria para poder enderezarse y alargar su brazo para recibirlos pero el dolor a sus costados le impidió moverse.

― ¡No te muevas!― chilló el huérfano de cabellos amarillentos. ― No te muevas Tom, no te muevas― terminó con un hilo de voz mientras levantaba su brazo en el aire como indicándole que no realizara ningún movimiento.

― Quiero mis lentes― dijo, siendo más consciente del dolor que sentía.

Esta vez, cuando recuperó su visión, notó como el vidrio izquierdo estaba completamente quebrajado. Respiró lentamente, tratando de acompasar los latidos furiosos de su corazón. Richard estaba a su lado, en el suelo, con sus rodillas sujetas a su pecho lo más cerca que podía como si eso le brindara algún consuelo.

― Stanovich, ¿dónde está?― murmuró luego de unos segundos, tratando de componer sus pensamientos.

― Oí a Martinica que no volvería hasta dentro de dos días― respondió el huérfano luego de oírle. ― Te traje con la ayuda de un amigo, no hiso preguntas, y se marchó sin revolver nada en tu cuarto― agregó el niño.

Tom cerró los ojos sintiendo enormes ganas de gritar gracias a la impotencia que sentía. Trató de buscar paz mental en su mente, imaginando que se encontraba en el parque de Privet Drive donde gustaba escaparse acostado en el suelo y contemplar las nubes del cielo esperando a que pasara la hora para devolverse a casa. Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido gracias a un llanto irritante.

― Richard. . . cállate― espetó en voz baja, no queriendo tentar ni provocar su suerte ni su salud en aquel momento.

― Es tan injusto. . . nadie se preocupa, nadie se―― murmuró el niño pero fue interrumpido fríamente por Tom.

― Si lo que quieres es compasión, búscala en el diccionario, está entre cólico y colitis― replicó con hastío el niño, recitando una frase que había leído en un libro unos días atrás, le había gustado lo suficiente como para invocarla ahora.

Los ojos azules apagados del pequeño bastardo sin padres, se enfocaron en el suelo luego de oírle. Asintió. ― ¿Duele mucho?― preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, notando la respiración pesada de Tom.

El pelinegro se abstuvo de rodar los ojos ante la pregunta. Richard se encontraba en el modo parlanchín hoy día ― He pasado por peores― aseguró.

Luego de un rato, que parecía eternidad, el bastardo rubio se despidió asegurándole que le guardaría de su cena si no se presentaba. Cuando finalmente el niño cerró la puerta de madera de su habitación, Tom dejó escapar todo el aire contenido sobre sus pulmones y sus manitos se cerraron en torno a la áspera fábrica de la sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Las apretó con la mayor fuerza posible arrugándolas.

Hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía a plena consciencia, sentir el picor de su nariz, el ardor de sus ojos que le pedían derramar aquellas lágrimas acumuladas, el dolor punzante y detestable de su cuerpo. Quiso secarse las lágrimas para evitar sentirlas en su piel, pero el dolor y el esfuerzo al levantar sus brazos parecía inhumano. Quería arrancarse los ojos. Quería escapar. Quería irse. ¡Quería. . . _ser _feliz! Pero la línea de realidad entre ese querer y serlo parecía imposible, una tarea que no se realizaría.

El estaba solo, tan solo, solo y solo que era doloroso cuando pensaba en ello. ¿Cómo esperas que un niño que pronto cumpliría diez años acepte el hecho de que toda su vida ha sido sufrimiento y malas experiencias?

Cerró los ojos olvidándose del rumbo que sus pensamientos habían tomado, no importaba la soledad ¿no? El llorar por algo no lo iba a solucionar, no lo iba a mejorar ni ciertamente le beneficiaría. ¿Por qué llorar sobre leche derramada? No tenía lógica.

Cuando logró componerse, una ligera sonrisa asomó de sus labios al evocar su recuerdo más feliz de aquellos días: una sensación placentera, cosquillosa viajando a través de su cuerpo cuando se acercó a aquel extraño edificio en la esquina de Charing Cross. El Caldero chorreante se llamaba.

Todo dolor en aquel momento se había esfumado, era una sensación como. . . _mágica. _

_._._._._._._

Tom se secó el sudor de su frente mientras dejaba de lado la escobilla y la cubeta con detergente para limpiar el suelo. Llevaba aproximadamente una hora trabajando en limpiar el suelo de la biblioteca como una de las tareas del día, pero ya la última asignación había sido lo suficientemente pesada como para dejarle agotado con sus piernas repantigadas sobre el nítido suelo.

Gateó hasta un estante que se encontraba a su derecha y apoyó su espalda sobre la pared para respirar y descansar adecuadamente unos minutos antes de volver a su trabajo, puesto que según sus cálculos, Martinica volvería en media hora para asegurarse que cumplía y aun le faltaba un tercio de suelo. Su cabeza se recostó contra la pared echándola hacia atrás, sus manos húmedas y resecas se dirigieron hacia el inicio de su camisa y lentamente con los ojos cerrados comenzó a levantarla para evaluar sus hematomas.

_Se veía como si el mismo infierno realizara una fiesta allí. _

Suspiró cuando notó las manchas sobre su pálida piel, y resignado a que aún no desaparecían, bajó su camisa ocultándolas nuevamente a la vista de intrusos. Martinica había pensado que su ausencia se debía a que había salido fuertemente maltratado por los terroristas - ya apresados - que atacaron Londres hace una semana atrás. Según las noticias nacionales, era un ataque libanés dirigido a la Reina y su familia real. Los tractores y obreros, policías y hombres bomberos ya habían comenzado los trabajos necesarios para reinstaurar los monumentos de Londres que habían sido destruidos.

Escuchó desde su sitio, ciertos gritos y llantos de varios niños más pequeños que él. Había escuchado que tres niños habían desaparecido desde el día del ataque y el día anterior un agente del gobierno se había presentado en el Orfanato para contarle a Martinica del lamento suceso de los tres niños. Como era de esperar, la noticia causó un gran revuelo entre los niños que habían sido amigos de los fallecidos y llantos se escuchaban por doquier en la casa.

Tom no pudo evitar preguntarse si habrían niños que llorarían por el si él hubiera sido uno de los desafortunados.

― Todos dejen sus tareas, las realizarán el día de mañana a partir de las nueve― gritó a coro una mujer desde los pasillos visiblemente irritada al levantar la voz para que las risas, llantos y jugueteos cesaran. ― Les daremos a todos exactamente treinta minutos para vestirse y lucir presentable para una última despedida a sus compañeros― finalizó la mujer.

Tom inmediatamente levantó su rostro sorprendido, luego se incorporó de su sitio y salió de la habitación tomando la cubeta de agua por un extremo mientras que en sus hombros posaba el trapo con el que había secaba el suelo para ir a dejarlo junto a la pileta y prepararse para la nueva. . . _expedición _que tendrían.

._._._._.

El niño abrió la puerta de su metálico guardarropa con una disgustada mirada. Una toalla de tercera mano envuelta alrededor de su delgada cintura. Acababa de tomar una pequeña fría ducha junto con los demás niños para limpiarse el sudor de aquella mañana de trabajos. Generalmente, los días sábado eran de limpieza y los días domingo visitas organizadas para padres que quisieran adoptar. Aquel fin de semana se habían cancelado las visitas.

En el fondo de su guardarropa encontró unos libros que había tomado prestados sin devolución, una mirada de malicia se posó en su rostro al saberse conocedor de aquellos infantiles tomos. No sabía bien la razón por la cual los había tomado prestados. Aquellos extraños cuentos ridículos típicos para niños le aburrían pero aun así le atraían; la Caperucita Roja, Cenicienta, Hansel & Gretel, Pulgarcito y el Gato con Botas. Eran. . . inocentes, le gustaban.

Escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta, y sacudiendo la cabeza por perder tiempo en nimiedades, sustrajo de sus pertenencias un pantalón negro descolorido que tenía y una de las camisas deslavadas blancas que utilizaba para asistir al colegio. No tenía ninguna clase de abrigo para protegerse del frío, por lo que optó por enrollarse en su cuello una bufanda negra que le había quitado a una de las niñas semanas atrás.

Y así fue como lo vio la señora Martinica rodeada de un grupo de adultos cuando el bajó las escaleras para alistarse al grupo de ruidosos niños que esperaban en el patio. Para su suerte, Stanovich el celador, no se encontraba entre el montón excusándose aquella tarde de sus obligaciones según había escuchado.

Cuando Tom agachó su cabeza para pasar desapercibido y caminar hacia la salida, hubo algo en la conversación de los adultos que lo dejó congelado en su sitio. ― . . . severas presiones para encontrar a un niño desaparecido, _Gary Potter _si no me equivoco― replicó una mujer con apariencia de buitre encorvado.

― Oh si, recuerdo ese caso, unos meses atrás un hombre anónimo también exigía información sobre si habíamos recibido un niño bajo ese nombre― replicó Martinica mientras bebía de una taza de café y llevaba una de sus manos ajustando su apretado moño.

Tom se congeló en su sitio sintiendo como si la sangre de su rostro se había esfumado. Llevaba tanto tiempo de no escuchar _ese _apellido en voz alta que la simple mención de él aceleró su corazón. No podía ser posible. . . ¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo buscaba. . .? Tenía que referirse a él, la coincidencia era muy alta para pasar desapercibida.

Sintió como sus manos comenzaban a temblar producto de lo que escuchó. ¿Acaso los Dursley estarían buscándolo luego de desaparecer? ¿Por qué?

― Tom, lindo, ¿Estás bien?― le interrumpió una voz asquerosamente dulce sacándolo de sus pensamientos. ― Te ves muy pálido― comentó su cuidadora mientras acariciaba su cabello húmedo.

El niño evitó mostrar la repulsión que sentía por el tacto de la mujer y asintió únicamente con su cabeza para luego desaparecer de allí lo más rápido que podía, lejos de la inquisitiva mirada de los demás adultos. Su corazón parecía querer arrancarse de su pecho, al imaginarse a Vernon Dursley parado frente a la puerta inquiriendo acerca de su sobrino, Harry Potter.

._._._._._.

Tom se había alejado del grupo de niños y adultos que le daban un último adiós a los tres niños. Se había alejado lo suficiente para dejar de escuchar aquellos murmullos, que en realidad eran rezos, y aquellas falsas lágrimas y chillidos de dolor de los niños.

En aquel momento, el se encontraba parado frente a una tumba de una señora que murió hace casi cuarenta años atrás. Observaba el paisaje de frondosos pinos y largas enredaderas que le añadían un aspecto tétrico al sitio donde se encontraba. El niño luego de unos minutos perdidos en contemplar el horizonte, se agachó para recoger una piedra que estaba a un lado en la grama y luego de agarrarla firmemente en sus manos la envió con fuerza hacia un pequeño pájaro negro que estaba encima de otra lápida. El animal emprendió vuelo al verse atacado.

― ¡Estúpida serpiente!― gritó cuando dejó escapar la piedra de su mano y veía como esta rebotaba en la grama y caía cuesta abajo. ― ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste el tiempo para ponerte un nombre decente!― añadió en un susurro más bajo mientras rechinaba los dientes con rabia al acordarse aquel episodio.

Aun recordaba el momento en el que había posado sus ojos en el escombro que aplastaba a lo más cercano a una amiga que él había tenido. Sintió el picor de su nariz y al ardor de su mirada que encerraba ciertas cristalinas lágrimas para poder desahogarse de lo que sentía aplastado en su pecho. Recordaba los siseos de aquel animal, que le decían cada ciertos momentos que fuera paciente, que él debía/merecía estar en un sitio mejor y con su esfuerzo lo lograría. Recordaba cómo se retorcía bajo las sabanas buscando el calor de su cuerpo en las noches de invierno y le despertaba por los siseos de que tenía hambre.

Tom ajustó su bufanda negra en torno a su cuello al sentir la congelada brisa pasar por su cuerpo y luego escuchó una voz débil llamándole a lo lejos.

― Tu muerte no fue en vano― susurró en voz alta el niño mientras se daba media vuelta retomando el sendero que había seguido momentos antes.

Llegó hasta una pequeña bifurcación luego de girar una pared circular y encontró a un niño rubio sentado en el suelo mirándole. ― La señora Martinica ha dado por finalizado el funeral, nos vamos ya― informó tal y como se le había ordenado.

Tom asintió satisfecho mientras regresaba al autobús que estaba estacionado con un pelotón de niños llorones vestidos con sus únicas ropas negras.

― También, se nos ha dado la tarde libre debido a lo que sucedió― añadió el pequeño rubio que iba a su espalda.

Tom se detuvo unos segundos en su caminar, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda parecían resplandecer gracias a la nueva idea que había tomado forma en su mente. Su cabello negro y liso se meció con el viento cuando uno de sus pies se movió en dirección al huérfano que le observaba.

― Hay un lugar al que quiero que vengas― comenzó a decir mientras con una señal de su cabeza le indicaba que continuara avanzando. ― Está en la calle Charing Cross, se llama. . . ― Tom se detuvo pensativo mientras contemplaba los ojos azules vivaces del huérfano devastado que le observaba ― Olvídalo. Vendrás conmigo de todas formas― añadió mientras le daba una última mirada al cementerio antes de subir al bus que los llevaría de vuelta al centro de Londres.

Al poner un pie sobre el bus un dolor en sus costillas, producto de los golpes que había recibido, le hiso perder un poco el impulso pero nadie lo notó. No podía detenerse. Un hematoma más o no, no era algo nuevo.

― Está bien Tom― aceptó Richard desde atrás pero el no se molestó en voltear.

Visitaría nuevamente aquel extraño sitio, eso era todo lo necesario para mantenerle con un humor bueno y una incontrolable necesidad de saciar su curiosidad.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Espero que aun tengan ansias por ver el próximo capítulo, para mi juzgar, desde allí comienza lo bueno (; *Sonrisa diabólica*

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a los autores, tales como _Rous Black, Altea B, ka13ms, Meredith Black Vampire, Satella, El chozo15, amynaoko, Kizuxx, Twlight, Sele Kiev, Lena Hale Black, Dissaor Black, Hikari Higurashi Aruno, Marianitacullen y caariiciiaazs, y por supuesto a DarkCarolineRiddle. _

No tienen idea de cómo hacen brillar mi día, Kirtash R.


End file.
